


Corat Damar: Lives Lost

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Sleaziness, Cardassian oppression, Dominion War, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Occupation of Bajor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 35,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: During the Occupation, Damar was stationed on Terok Nor and had a human comfort woman. This chronicles their relationship; as they come face to face with love across boundaries, parenthood, and sorrow. This hopes to shed further light on the character of Damar, who I feel is a little undeveloped.(Originally published on fanfiction.net, where I'm called 'Yel Ashaya')Disclaimer: Star Trek, except my OCs, is not mine (sadly)





	1. Twigs and War

**2366: Bajor**

The sound of a twig breaking underfoot hit Keela's ears. She stood up and looked around cautiously. Just when she was more or less convinced that she had probably imagined the noise, she heard another sound.

"Hey, you," a low voice called.

Keela searched around to see who exactly would be the owner of the strange voice. She soon noticed who it could be. She swallowed as the figure walked closer. She knew it would be a Cardassian. They were good at creeping up on unsuspecting people.

Keela studied the Cardassian's face. She saw that he was trying to be menacing, but it wasn't fooling her.

"What are you doing here?" the officer ordered her to speak.

"What business is it of yours?" Keela demanded, challenging him to answer, keeping her head held high.

The officer sneered. "This is my jurisdiction." His eyes flickered about her face curiously.

"No," Keela said defiantly. "This was Topen's 'jurisdiction'," she informed him angrily. "That is, before you stormed in and stole his farm!"

The Cardassian grinned. "You're not Bajoran, are you?" He didn't even give her time to answer his stupid question. "What brings you... here?"

"I came here on holiday," she replied simply, keeping her cool.

The soldier scoffed and then his expression softened, but weirdly so. "You're too beautiful to be a damn Bajoran."

"I'm... sorry?" Keela started to speak, taken aback by his odd and random observation.

He reached out and touched her face, but he started backwards. She had no desire to have him touch her. He looks hurt as he involuntarily drew his hand away from her. He reached down to his belt and proceeded his phaser, basically brandishing it directly in front of her face.

Keela wrinkled her nose in easily discernible disgust. "What the hell do you want?"

She got no answer.

"I'd say you were trying to abduct me," she guessed. "But, flattering your victims hardly to conventional way to go about doing it."

The Cardassian shook his head, as if almost disagreeing.

"What do you think you're going to do?" she challenged him derisively. "Charm your way near me?"

"How much?" he demanded, his eyes looking over every part of her body.

It took a short while for the meaning of his question to settle in. Her facial expression surely showed the moment when he had worked out his meaning. "Sorry?" she asked him, growing agitated. She stepped back from him, almost stumbling on a patch of nondescript brown rubble, which was once fertile land.

"How much are you?" he reiterated his request.

Keela started back from him. He caught her arm and ran his gaze over her body; starting up at the top and then working his way past her chest and then down her legs.

She paused long enough to consider her situation. She thought about what she could do. She smiled seductively at the soldier and said softly, "You couldn't afford me."

He blinked, as if surprised by her headstrong answer. When he had regained his composure, he focused his gaze on her face and Keela felt the piercing glare finally fall on her chest.

"You'd be surprised," the soldier said. "I'm a dal," he told her his rank.

She had no idea what exactly that corresponded to in English, but, from the pretentious way he had said it, she gathered that it must be a reasonably high rank. She smirked and tilted her head to one side. "And you're on guard duty?"

The officer seemed to let that comment slide past. "Now," he said firmly. "I've been polite enough."

The Southern Hemisphere of Bajor was particularly hot; she wasn't really covered up. She managed to fight the instinct to fold her arms over her self protectively. So, that was what Cardassians called 'polite', Keela thought to herself scathingly.

She leant forward, keeping their faces only centimetres apart. "You do know that if you do anything to me," she began, holding back the newfound fear that the Cardassian had instilled in her. "The Federation will be on your and the rest of your race's backs like a pack of wolves."

Her breath was warm against his ear and he wanted to do something about it. He heard the wavering uncertainty in her voice; knowing that she was quite obviously terrified of his advances. He shoved her back, knowing full well that his peoples' reputation was much more important than the satisfaction he would get from teaching the human a lesson.

Keela regained her balance and then watched in silence as the officer went away. She could only wonder in horror what exactly would become of her if she was a Bajoran woman.

She shuddered at the thought and then continued to walked, though she changed her direction and headed for the house of Hikas Topen and his family. She was so glad that they had taken pity on her. She was the only survivor in the attack the Cardassians had led on her holiday resort. Before it had happened, Keela thought that the small section of the Southern Hemisphere of Bajor was pretty much unaffected by the Occupation.

She gathered that the Cardassians were looking to expand their influence on the peaceful planet.


	2. Ambush

**2366: Bajor**

She tried to scream, but no words came out. A large, grey hand was clamped around her mouth. She felt something digging into her back and squealed in terror when she realised it was a phaser. She highly doubted that it was set on a reasonably low setting. She squirmed about as much as she could, but he was too strong for her.

As he spun her around, she caught sight of a pair of Cardassian soldiers. One of them was the one she had seen a few days previous. She pleaded with him with her eyes, but she was received with silence.

"Told you she wasn't Bajoran," he said proudly.

The Cardassian holding her pulled her away from him, holding her firmly at arms length. "Aren't you pretty," he exclaimed, his eyes wandering scrutinisingly over her small, slim physique.

Her eyes were wide with terror and she wondered what was going to happen to her. She knew of the appetites of Cardassian men and gathered, with mixed horror, that she was not going to be killed by their hand. She had seen off the one officer earlier, but he was one. There were three broad, strong and powerful soldiers before her now.

When the soldier who had a grip on her threw her back, wanting her to be caught by the other two officers, Keela saw her chance. She took a deep breath and then spun around, driving her foot into the crotch of the first officer. He howled in pain, but the other two soldiers caught her with no problem. One of them ran his hands through her hair and she shuddered at the feel of his warm breath as it hit her ear. She tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but it was in vain.

"Your attempts are futile," one of them said with a broad, evil smirk.

Nonetheless, she continued to orchestrate her escape attempts.

"What's your name?" a different officer asked, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

She blinked and stuttered out the word, "Keela."

"What a pretty name," he announced, pleased.

Keela stared into his eyes; the bright green burning like emeralds. Then, her gaze flickered over to the soldier whom she had seen a few days earlier, wondering just how pleased with himself he was at the moment. She should've left as taken his words earlier as a hint, but she didn't. She stayed. She wanted to stay. She had to stay, to look after the Bajorans. It wasn't her world that was falling apart around her, and which had been doing so for quite some time. Still, it didn't feel right to just leave for Earth.

"Leave it, Tokal," another soldier ordered him.

The one named Tokal took one last, long look at Keela and then stepped away. He cleared his throat. "You'll do very nicely."

Keela scowled at him, her dark brown hair falling in her face. She flinched away when the Cardassian moved the strands out of her eyes. "I'll do nicely for what?" she demanded.

"You don't need to know."

"No!" she countered angrily. "Tell me!" she ordered.

One of the Cardassians took her hands and bent them behind her back, causing her to yelp in discomfort. She felt him fasten them, and knew instantly that she was being handcuffed.

"Tell me!" Keela maintained her anger and determination. She lashed out with her legs and managed to land another kick in the groin of the Cardassian who had been on the receiving end of her previous rebellion. He started forward and hit her hard across the face.

She whimpered in pain and hung her head wearily. She began to sob and curse as the three Cardassians led her to God knows where.


	3. On Terok Nor

**2366: Terok Nor**

A glimmer of a smile flickered across the Cardassian's face. He grinned at his officers as they stood by with a mixture of expressions on their faces. Well, most of the officers had the same expression, and, that was excitement. One looked a little guilty, though, Dukat could not for the life of him figure out what was making him guilty.

"Why the long face, Damar?" Dukat questioned his favourite Gil. He cross examined the man's face, but it offered no further clues as to what his feelings were.

Corat Damar didn't look at his commanding officer immediately. His eyes, as were everyone else's', were transfixed in the parade of beautiful women standing before them. He scanned their faces, and they all looked scared and worried. One, though, stood out.

Damar's eyes were captivated by the sight. The woman's eyes; they looked different. Not least because of their deep blue hue, but because they looked our of place. She didn't look scared or anxious or upset like the rest of the women lined up before him and Dukat. Instead, she looked confused. Confused, and, Damar supposed, possibly annoyed. Her figure was immaculate, though, and her face was bright. The other women looked so dull. Of course, they had been covered in more makeup and perfume than many would have considered viable. But, then again, that was all a mask. An illusion. Sometimes, some things just could not be overlooked. They were engraved too deep.

The woman who had caught his eye; who Dukat had pointed out, didn't look as though she was hiding her feelings. Feelings of dread and anguish, despair and desperation. Perplexiom crossed her features more often than not. Damar cocked a curious eye ridge in her direction and she flinched ever so slightly as a resulted his interested glare. She appeared to be wondering why she was there. Damar, to both his surprise and his disgust, realised that he felt sorry for her. She looked - and really was - lost.

Bajoran women - especially the very beautiful ones - would live everyday of their lives in fear of the fact that Cardassian troops could be just doors away, waiting to take them from their families and deliver them to Cardassian officers. She, however, looked like she had absolutely no idea of why was going on. This is a mistake, she kept telling herself. Again and again. And yet, she wouldn't wake up. It wasn't a dream. She wasn't in heaven - or, for that matter, hell. She wasn't dead. The only thing she could do was stand there, still, showing off her best assets... like a good girl.

There was no chance of escape. There was a Bajoran man, who was almost balding for the most part, who was holding a phaser. Not to mention the plethora of other self-satisfied, smug Cardassian military personnel. Across the room, right in front of her steadfast, but curious gaze, were two Cardassian officers. One was obviously quite full of himself. The other, however, must have been the former's subordinate. This one seemed to be quite content to simply let his superior talk on and on; discussing the women; discussing Cardassia's sad state of affairs; the Federation came up in conversation, too.

Dukat sighed in annoyance when Damar didn't answer him. "Ah," Dukat said with realisation. "I see you have noticed the pride of Cardassia." He gestured to the one woman who had caught Damar's eye. She was short and slim, with dark brown hair, which was tied up in classical Bajoran style. Her eyes were so blue they almost pierced into him. Dukat waltzed over to the woman and took her by the arm, and Damar raised an eyebrow. Dukat led the woman over to Damar.

Damar stared at Dukat wide-eyed. "Sir?" he asked him, confused and bewildered.

A low-pitched gravelly laugh escaped from Dukat's mouth. "I've chosen her for you," he said, his voice remaining, as it always was, matter of fact.

"I don't want her, sir," Damar said, shaking his head. He had never agreed with Dukat's ideals of taking the most beautiful Bajoran women from their terrified families and handing them over to Cardassian officers as 'comfort women'.

Dukat, it seemed, read his mind. He shook his head and sighed. "No, my dear Damar," he said softly. "Have you not seen her?"

Damar winced out of embarrassment.

"Look at her. Almost as beautiful as my sweet Naprem, Meru-" Dukat continued, ticking off the names of past comfort women he had had, as if he were actually oblivious to Damar's blatantly noncommittal attitude to the whole affair. He took Damar by the shoulder and swivelled him around to look at the confused, yet stunning woman. "You cannot deny her beauty." His eyes were challenging the young Gil to say otherwise.

Damar nodded and breathed out. "No, I dare say I can't."

Dukat grinned happily, pleased with what he had achieved. "You may have noticed her nose," he said randomly.

Damar raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, sir?"

Dukat chuckled and then replied, "It is smooth, not ridged."

Damar nodded once he looked over at the girl, for a second opinion. He had been so busy trying to think of a way to get out of Dukat's scheme. Though, that was what he wanted to think. He had actually been too preoccupied with taking in the girl's beauty to notice her straight nose and lack of earring. "I don't care," he said, not entirely thinking straight.

Grinning, Dukat shoved the girl closer to Damar. "The first human female I think I have had the… pleasure of coming across." The Gul studied her face.

"She was on Bajor?" Damar asked him sceptically.

Dukat nodded. "Yes. Lord knows what she was doing there," he said derisively. He felt the piercing glares of the other soon-to-be comfort women, the Bajorans, drill into him. He shook it off.

Damar nodded slowly and studied the girl.

"She will be delivered to your quarters later this evening," Dukat reminded Damar.

Damar took one last look at the girl before following his commanding officer out of the room.


	4. Acquainting

**2366: Terok Nor**

Corat Damar returned to his quarters a few hours later. The sun had set and the sky was rapidly getting darker as the minutes ticked by. His comfort woman was waiting for him. He had never had a comfort woman before, not in the strictest sense, anyway. Dukat had offered them to him, time and time again, but Damar had no need for them. They interfered with his duties. It was strange. He couldn't help but think how many Bajoran women had been owned by Dukat. He doubted he could even count the number on his hands. He shuddered at the thought. What was wrong with just having the one lover? Damar found him asking himself.

He took off his comcuff and set it on a nearby table. He ordered the computer to turn up the light intensity a little bit, though the amount was only a tiny increment. He saw a shadow in the corner. In front of the window, dull though it was, he noticed a figure. The outline was obviously a woman. He held his breath and walked over to her. He cleared his throat and she startled. She turned around and regarded him with her piercingly blue eyes.

He decided to get the conversation going. He doubted he wouldn't have this particular comfort woman for much longer, though he tried anyway. "I am Gil Corat Damar," he announced in his most authoritative voice.

She lifted her head up and studied him carefully, scrutinising him. "Keela."

He nodded and said, "Move out of the shadows. I cannot see you."

She, obviously obeyed. She stepped over to him and Damar continued to be stunned by her beauty. The well-formed cheekbones, the slender wrists, the shining hair, the aquamarine eyes, the slim hips. They all took their turn to stun him. He realised he was staring and continued the conversation. "You are from Earth, yes?"

She nodded. "I am." Her voice seemed, to Damar, to be getting sweeter with every word she uttered. "You ever been?"

He shook his head. The impertinence of her question surprised him. He, nonetheless, was seemingly unperturbed. "What was your business on Bajor?"

She shrugged lightly. "I was just visiting. At least, I was - before I was apprehended and taken here." She hung her head sorrowfull, as if she were disappointed in herself for being 'caught'.

He gestured, finally, to a large couch and she sat down stiffly. It was hard and very uncomfortable. He sat down beside her. "I don't suppose you know… what you are…?"

She looked around the room, as if it could give her any answers. "I think I have a pretty good idea. I have to keep you entertained." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Unknowingly, he coughed.

She cocked her head to one side, quizzically.

"I won't be like the others. You know him, yes?" He asked her.

She nodded gravely. "I do. He is your commander?"

"That he is," Damar said. He was friends with Dukat, and cared for him and respected him, but the man could be frustrating and challenging and egotistical at times.

"I take it you don't like him much?" She asked, reading his troubled and frustrated expression.

He lowered his voice and replied, "It's not that. It is simply that I happen to not agree with his… customs."

"Ah," she said, realising. "You mean  _this?"_

He nodded firmly. "Exactly this."

"You have never had a… comfort woman before? I thought you Cardassians were famous for it," she pondered aloud.

Damar shook his head. "Maybe. That does not apply to me, though."

She smiled and her white smile caught his eye. "Yeah, that's not only it, though, is it?"

He ignored her remark. His voice wavered as he spoke. "The majority of officers would have bedded their women by now."

Keela swallowed hard. "And…?"

He spoke so fast that he almost cut her off. "You don't need to worry about that."

"Does it have to be so hot in here?" Keela asked what had been bugging her, as she changed the subject.

Damar was quite thankful for the subject change. "We are cold-blooded. It needs to be hotter than you humans are used to."

She seemed to consider that, but it wasn't for long. "Still. It must be like 30 or 40 degrees in here."

He shrugged and ordered the computer to turn the temperature down a little.

She smiled when he sat back down next to her, this time, closer. "You turned the temperature down," she observed warmly. "Thank you."

He realised that that was the reason why she was wearing so few clothes. He had wondered why it had been so. He found himself staring at her again. It was those eyes, they were simply too blue. They touched his soul, and that hadn't been touched by anything so sweet and so pure for such a long time. It sent shivers down his spine. Her hair was tied up in typical Bajoran style - at Dukat's request; he wanted the women to still have a sense of who they were - but a strand had come loose. Their eyes met. He tucked the stray tendril of dark maroon hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

The sun was now almost completely set and the artificial lighting was really lagging. He thought about ordering the computer to increase the light intensity, but he had other things on his mind. He tilted her head up to his height and he could see the worry in her eyes. Flecks of light danced about on the irises. He studied her face for something… a sign.

Damar's hand was cold against her warm-blooded skin. She shuddered when his hand made contact. As his finger traced her jawline, she couldn't help but flinch away. He looked taken aback. "I…" he began, but didn't know exactly how to finish that sentence.

She leant her face back into his hand and studied him. It was the first time that she had been able to look at him properly. She had never seen a Cardassian up close, bar Dukat. She found herself looking into Damar's eyes and she saw that they weren't the same lifeless grey that Dukat's were. They were different. They were brighter and were more of a sort of green colour. A moss coloured blue-green. His expression, though, was not so full of life. It was almost unreadable. He leant forward out of sheer impulse and found her lips with his. Their cold touch hit her instantly and she was about to draw back.

The decision, however, seemed to be made for her. A bleeping noise became apparent to the two of them. She instantly pulled back from Damar and he frowned. The noise continued to sound and Damar stood up with an air of annoyance. He walked over to his work station and sat down in the chair. He keyed in a command quickly and Dukat's image flickered onto the screen. "Dukat?" Damar asked, confused.

Dukat nodded. "You are to report to me immediately."

Keela stood up and followed Damar to his work station, standing behind him. The sight seemed to amuse Dukat, who started chuckling quietly to himself. "I trust I wasn't interrupting anything?" he asked Damar.

If he could, he would have blushed with embarrassment. "No, not at all," Damar replied quickly, after looking behind him to see Keela still stood there awkwardly.

Dukat raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two of them. "It looks like you and…?"

"Keela," Damar informed him.

Dukat nodded and continued, "… Keela, have already gotten to know each other."

Damar smiled scathingly. "Is that all?" he asked wearily.

"Yes," he said after a while, as if he had forgotten for a moment. The screen then turned off and Damar stood up, ready to leave.

She watched him as he left the room. Nothing in the room was familiar to her. The station was alien, the sky was alien, the world below was alien, and the people were alien. The man whom she was expected to 'comfort' was alien. She thought of home and her family. She pondered what to think of Damar, weighing up the observations. She had seen the look in his eyes, only moments ago, when he was near her. She couldn't ignore it. It wasn't just lust.


	5. Ancient Greece

**2366: Terok Nor**

"I don't want to go," Keela told Damar firmly as she let go of his hand. She sighed.

He shrugged and sighed heavily. "It's... customary," he simply replied, looking her in the eye. "You have to come."

She frowned and searched his eyes. "I  _don't want_  to, though," she maintained her view.

Damar sighed and touched her cheek; she flinched in repsonse to his touch. "I can't turn up without you," he said to her bluntly.

Keela harrumphed. "Do I have to?" she asked him, annoyed. She wondered if he would be swayed by her feminine wiles and finally give in.

He nodded his head sternly. "Yes, you do."

"Is it now?" she asked him, hoping they could just get it over and done with.

He shook his head. "No," he replied bluntly. "In a few hours." He kissed her forehead.

She broke away from him gently. "At least I've got time to get ready, I suppose," she decided half-heartedly. She went into the bathroom quarters and began to get ready.

Damar was stood outside the sliding door. "What dress do you wish to wear?" he asked her.

She shrugged, though he couldn't really see it. She sorted out her makeup in customary Cardassian style, and then opened the door, wearing only a towel.

Damar stared at her in wonder. He had seen her wearing many things; many a lack of things. But, never a towel. He snapped out of his appreciative gaze and focused. He couldn't help but wonder how well fastened the towel was.

"You can choose the dress, if you want," Keela suggested. She ran a single index finger up and down his armoured chest.

He examined her and found now flaws whatsoever. "I'll let you do that," he finally replied tightly. "I'm hardly well-versed in this subject."

Keela giggled and slipped back inside the bathroom. She chose an appropriate item of clothing and then slipped it on. She emerged half an hour later, after perfecting her appearance even further.

Damar was sat at his computer station, twiddling his thumbs.

Keela decided to surprise him. She crept up behind him and kissed his cheek, looping her arms around his neck. "How do I look?" she asked him, moving to stand before him.

He got to his feet and sighed with astonishment. "You'll be the subject of everyone's gaze," he said definitively. "I'm sure of that."

She smiled gratefully. "Are we going now?" she wondered.

He nodded and began to leave.

"Wait," Keela began. "Don't you have to wear something... smart, too?" she asked him.

Damar shook his head.

She shrugged nonchalantly. She held out her hand and Damar took it. They walked out the door and down the small corridor, as Damar led her down the metal steps to the promenade.

He saw the nervousness in her face and sighed. He kissed her cheek. "Look," he said sternly, looking into her eyes. "I'll be there. There's no need to worry." He let go of her hand as they reached the Promenade floor. "There will be plenty of comfort women there. The Dabo Girls will be there too, and, uh, Quark." He just gathered that she would be grateful of the company of someone who was not Cardassian.

"Quark?" she repeated, thinking only of the subatomic particle of the same name.

Keela gasped in disgust at the sight before her. It was like some sort of Ancient Greek brothel. There were comfort women wearing barely any clothes parading around with their Cardassian masters like nobody's business. Some women were dancing, some were just prancing about. Others were drunk out of their mind on Kanar. Keela noticed that the majority of the comfort women were sat on the laps of various Cardassian officers, teasing them with their soft words and skin.

Keela shuddered and clung to Damar. She gaped in surprise at the fact these women were doing all that they were. What Cardassia had done to the Bajoran people was horrific, and here these wives, daughters and mothers were acting like nothing had happened. Keela was about to remind Damar of this, but then she realised that these women had no say in the matter. They were  _forced_  to be there. Their masters were probably less understanding than Damar.

Dukat walked over to them, with two stunning Bajoran women on each of his arms. He greeted Damar. "My dear Gil," he exclaimed happily. "I thought you were not going to come."

Damar smiled and greeted him with partially cold civility.

"I see your comfort woman is with you," Dukat said as he gave Keela a quick once over with his grey eyes.

Damar nodded. "Yes," he replied before regarding his commander with more firmness. "This looks to be getting out of hand a little."

Dukat looked around him at the mayhem. It was still not as bad as it had been in previous years. "Everyone is having fun, Corat," he simple answered. "I see no reason to stop the fun."

Keela gave a quiet snort of derision, before Damar hurried her away to a different part of the hall. "This sure looks like...  _fun,"_  she muttered.

"I know you don't really approve of this," Damar told her firmly. He himself was not one to support Dukat's carnal ideas, but he had to agree that it did carry its benefits, like most of the Gul's plans. "But, you have to accept it."

She made a face. "This is like the last days of Rome," she exclaimed.

Damar regarded her. "I'm sorry?"

She shook her head dismissively. "Never mind."

"Corat!" a Cardassian officer called loudly over to them. He made his way over clumsily, his stumbling obviously due to the no doubt copious amounts of Kanar which he had consumed.

Damar stepped away from Keela a little and welcomed the other man. "Lidok," he said. "I have not seen you in months."

Damar and Lidok walked away, over to where there was more Kanar.

Keela watched their dull conversation unfold with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the bar and went over to it, sitting at a barstool. Ignoring the drunken Dabo Girls who were giggling uncontrollably as hunky soldiers talked to them, she caught sight of the bartender.

He grudgingly wiped down the bar and leant over toward her. "I don't think I've seen you here before," he observed.

Keela stared at him; she'd never seen a Ferengi up close before. She blinked and cleared her throat. "I... I'm Keela," she told him.

"Keela, eh?" Quark repeated. "I'm glad you've come to Quark's." He smiled, his fang-like teeth sparkling. "You know, I do have some vacancies."

"Some  _what?"_

"Two slips of latinum a week can be yours, if you'll be willing to-" he grinned. "Offer your services as a waitress."

Keela smiled awkwardly. "I'll think about it."

"I don't get many female customers, to tell the truth," he informed her. "Officers rarely give their women... spending money."

"In my opinion," the Ferengi continued. "Women shouldn't be allowed out, but, beggars can't be choosers. A customer is a customer."

"I would like to buy something, yes," Keela announced.

"Anything specific?"

"A..." Keela considered. "Raktajino."

"Coming right up," Quark huffed and ordered the Klingon coffee from the replicator. He handed it over to Keela and said, "You do need to pay."

Keela reached down to look for a pocket, but found none, realising she was wearing a flimsy, threadbare dress. She moaned. "Ah," she sighed. She looked around for Damar.

"You can't pay with latinum?" Quark scoffed, amused and annoyed. "There are... other ways you could pay, you know."

Keela rolled her eyes. She caught sight of Damar and he noticed the awkward expression on her face. He approached her and studied her questioningly.

Recognising the Cardassian, Quark shrank back. "Damar!" he declared happily. "What'll it be? A nice bottle of Kanar?"

Damar glowered at him. "What have you been saying to her?" he demanded.

Quark laughed weakly. "Nothing."

Keela stepped in between them. "I ordered a Raktajino and... I... forgot I didn't have any money."

Damar sighed and handed over some latinum to the greedy Ferengi.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Quark muttered, as he tucked his latinum away.

Damar sighed at Keela.

"Sorry," she murmured. She put her hand on his arm, and he reacted stiffly.

"I'm going to continue my conversion with Lidok," he told her, before maintaining trembling eye contact with her for a short while. He cleared his throat and then skulked away.

Keela nodded to Quark as she drank the coffee. She set it down on the table and smiled. "I don't know how Damar will take to me working for you."

"It's just a little innocent waitressing," he maintained.

Keela smiled and told him she'd consider it. She stood up from her stool and made her way over to a Dabo Table, wondering what it was.

"Well, you're pretty, aren't you?" said a drunken voice.

Keela jumped and saw an intoxicated Cardassian towering over her. She yelped in surprised alarm. He was very tall; even taller than Gul Dukat. But, this Cardassian was not slim like Dukat, he was stocky and much older.

Keela shivered as the Cardassian officer reached out and stroked her face.

"You know," he said drunkenly, his words starting to slur. "You're very beautiful for an Earth girl." He smirked.

Keela ignored him. He would soon get bored.

"I've never slept with a human," he slurred. "I'm open to trying new things."

She tried to writhe out of his grip. She looked around for Damar but couldn't see him in the haze of all the other people moving about. As a last resort, she looked over at the bar for the Ferengi.

"I wonder if you're as much fun as Cardassian girls," the officer retorted. He held her head steadfastly and pressed his cold, dry lips to hers. As his lips moved against hers, Keela could taste the strong flavour of Kanar in her own mouth. She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him off her. She made muffled noises of contempt as he touched her even more. The moans only excited the Cardassian even more.

Keela highly doubted that anyone would notice her struggling. The Bajoran women would be too scared to tell their masters. She figured that some of the Cardassians themselves would be a little intimidated by the great mammoth of a man who was touching her.

Damar happened to look around, once Lidok had left to talk to some other officer. He caught sight of the red flash of Keela's dress and noticed her struggling with the overbearing Cardassian officer. Damar barged his way through the crowd and past the salutations of Dukat.

He reached Keela and pulled the officer off her. She gasped, getting air into her almost dry lungs. The officer stumbled backward a little and came face to face with Damar. Damar was seething with barely concealed rage and jealousy and he threw a punch at the officer.

He blocked it with little difficulty and hit Damar squarely in the nose.

Damar stumbled back and regained his composure. He shoved the other Cardassian to the side. The officer made for him again, but the Kanar obviously was beginning to take its toll on him and he fell forward, hitting the ground with a thud.

Keela stared in disbelief at Damar. Her eyes flitted between him and the now unconscious, inebriated Cardassian on the floor. She sorted out her dress; one of the straps had fallen down her shoulder. She wiped her lips disgustedly.

She looked around the room, to see many other comfort women going through more or less the same thing. She rubbed her eye delicately and regarded Damar.

"You all right?" he asked her, his eyes searching hers. He hushed her to a secluded corner in the hall.

She shook a little and then nodded. "Uh... thanks" she said softly, gathering her bearings. "You're bleeding," she told him, alarmed. She stroked his face gently, careful not to disturb the wounded skin.

"That was Dalin Metek," Damar explained gruffly. "He's always been a piece of work."

Keela smiled weakly. "It's all right," she said gently.

Damar shook his head. "No, it's not," he replied. "I knew he could be rude and impulsive. He never could hold his liquor." He stepped back.

"Just forget about it."

He sighed.

"Look," she said defiantly, looking for a medium. "Tell Dukat, if you want to." She searched his face expectantly. "Just...  _try_  to forget about it."

He raised his hands up to his temples and breathed out wearily. He knew Keela was beautiful, he could see that. He was starting to think that she was, perhaps, too beautiful for her own good.

Damar reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to go?" he finally asked her.

She shook her head. "No," she replied softly. "It was going ok until that Dalin tried to kiss me." She regarded Damar, who looked awkward. "We can stay, I don't mind."

Warily, Damar nodded. He stepped forward and kissed her; she returned the kiss. Keela wrapped her arms behind his neck and whispered into his ear, "Maybe we should get something to eat."

Begrudgingly, he broke away and led her to a large table in the middle of the Promenade. It was covered in splendid food, of all different shapes and colours and sizes. Keela ate some of it and swallowed it with a look of measurable contempt on her face. She downed a glass of something. She wasn't sure what exactly it was, though she knew it wasn't Kanar.

Meanwhile, Damar was having difficulty eating a lot. His mind was transfixed on the Dalin's actions. He went to go see Dukat, after catching sight of the Gul sat alone holding a bottle of Kanar in one hand and a PADD in the other.

Damar announced his presence and sat down beside his commanding officer.

A Dabo Girl was sat next to the Gul.

Dukat lifted his head up and turned off his PADD. Duty would have to wait a while. He told the girl to leave them be, and she returned to the Dabo Table. "Oh, Corat?" he said. "What brings you here? I thought you were with Keela?"

Damar shrugged his shoulders. "I'm worried about her," he stated.

Dukat nodded thoughtfully. "I saw how you... knocked out one of my Dalins," he said.

Damar laughed awkwardly. "It was the Kanar that did that."

"I'm sure you helped," Dukat countered, laughingly. "I wouldn't worry about Keela," he then said helpfully.

"How can you say that?" Damar asked.

Dukat sighed. "Your relationship is... unconventional," he explained. "But, you trust one another, I think. There's not much more that is needed."

Damar smiled wanly.

"Then again," Dukat said. "I am not one for relationships."

Damar remembered Dukat's wife, who was back on Cardassia Prime. "How is Athra?" he asked.

"I spoke to her recently, in fact," Dukat replied, thinking fondly of his wife and children. "She says all is well."

Smilingly, Damar nodded.

"Believe me, Damar," Dukat began firmly and advisedly. "Women can be hard work. But, you seemed to have... taken a shine to this Keela."

Damar nodded. He knew it was more than a simple shine.

"Then, put this Metek event behind the both of you and relax and enjoy some Kanar," Dukat suggested.

Damar smiled wanly and thanked his commander.

Keela noticed Damar and Dukat and went over to them, stopping close by for fear of Dukat or breaking conventions. Damar started up abruptly and faced Keela.

Dukat regarded the two of them. "Go. The two of you can leave. I don't mind."

Damar nodded and took Keela's hand. As they were leaving, they received numerous looks from Cardassians and Bajorans alike. It reminded Keela how lucky she was to have been 'assigned', as it were, to Damar. Someone who wasn't cruel to her.

"I guess you talked to Dukat?" Keela said, once they had left.

On returning to their quarters, Damar answered, "He was very understanding."


	6. Less is More

**2367: Terok Nor**

Keela frowned, her neat eyebrows drawing together in concern. She put her hand on Damar's forearm and regarded the ubiquitous glass of Kanar that was in his hand. "Don't you think you've had enough?" she suggested quietly, knowing her place. She hoped his answer would be a 'yes'.

Damar regarded her and finished the glass off, before setting it down on the table. He studied her face, and then continued to eat his meal.

Keela smiled and removed her slender hand from its previous position on his arm. She took a small sip from her glass and then studied the strange liquid for a short while. She wasn't really quite sure what exactly the drink was. It wasn't either thick enough or black enough to be Kanar. She was somewhat reasonably thankful for that. She, like Damar, began to continue eating her meal. She wondered when, if ever, she would get used to Cardassian cuisine.

Damar looked around the room, before Keela felt his blue eyes on her person. "Tell me about Earth," he said abruptly, eyes searching her unsuspecting face.

Keela set her cutlery down on the plate and processed his odd question. He had caught her unawares. They had known each other for what seemed like forever, though it had only been months. It seemed an odd time for one to inquire about the other's homeworld. "I, uh..." she began, before pausing to change he approach. "What would you like to know?" she asked, smiling.

Damar shrugged his broad shoulders, though Keela was barely able to discern the slight movement, due to his heavy uniform cuirass. "Whatever you feel comfortable with telling me," he offered. He picked up the bottle which contained the odd substance that Keela was drinking and proffered it to her.

Not wanting to gloat to him how she could drink without getting blindingly drunk, she declined his offer with a polite shake of the head. "Well-" she began to answer his question, before losing her train of thought. "I was born in a place called London," she said. "And then, my parents decided we should move to San Francisco so my brother would be closer to Starfleet Command."

Damar nodded thoughtfully and finished off his meal. He stood up and took Keela's plate, which was largely untouched. The Cardassian food didn't really agree with her stomach all that well. He put the plates back in the replicator and watched them shimmer away into sheer nothingness. Damar returned to the table and sat down beside her.

"I don't suppose you've ever been to Earth?" she enquired, curious as to whether not he had.

Damar shook his head. "Never."

"Its a beautiful planet," she said, almost getting thrown into reverie as a result of the prolonged presence her homeworld was having in their conversation.

"You must miss your family," he announced, feeling a little responsible.

Sighing, Keela shrugged. "My brother was always the favourite," se admitted sadly. "I doubt they'll be missing me that much."

Damar tilted his head quizzically. "I think they miss your company," he said, not wanting her to cry. He didn't make  _women_  cry.

Keela waved off his concern. "If it were my brother missing," she said. "I'm sure they'll be sending out search parties and hanging up fliers. They'd probably bring the matter to Starfleet Command and then sue then for everything they've got."

Damar exhaled slowly. He picked up his Kanar bottle and drank from it, without even bothering to pour the tar-like substance into a glass

Keela just watched with slight disdain as he downed yet another mouthful of the stuff.

"I would miss you," he told her abruptly.

Keela stared at him and, when his words had registered with her brain, simply smiled. "You would?"

"Of course I would." Damar got to his feet, and Keela impulsively stood up too. He stroked her cheek and slipped his arms around her delicate waist. He touched his lips to hers, tightening his grip ever so minutely around her.

Lightly, Keela pulled back and then kissed the sensitive ridges on his neck. She heard him hiss and felt him convulse slightly under her touch.

He held her head in his hands as he kissed her cheek and then her mouth again. Keela's lips lightly brushed against his nose, and she curiously touched the spoon-shaped embossment in the centre of his forehead. Her fingers ran along his eye ridges and then down the side of his face to his neck and his shoulder.

Damar couldn't hold back anymore and he attempted to unbuckle his cuirass, but his hands were a little clumsy from excitement. Keela smirked at his inability to remove his own uniform and then brought her hands up to his, before undoing the silver and black carapace herself. It clattered gracelessly on the floor and Damar pulled her back into his embrace. He could feel every muscle and every bone of her slight body as it pressed against his own.

Keela flinched a little as she felt his hands run down her back, under her dress. She shivered at the feel of how cold his hands were. Damar felt her shoulder blades, realising how very fragile she was, and then the small of her back. He said something breathlessly into her ear and she couldn't resist the opportunity to caress his neck ridges another time. Keela slipped her dress off and Damar stared in wonder; his watchful eyes glittering with surprise and appreciation. He wasn't sure exactly how long his gaze had lingered on her figure.

Keela became aware of a voice in her head. She had no idea to whom the voice belonged, but she took the time to consider what it was saying. She knew it was wrong, what they were about to do. She listened to the voice and sighed silently.

Keela took a step back to study his blandly handsome features. "Maybe - we should... wait," she suggested, her voice getting a bit cold.

Damar was, as she had expected, the basic epitome of a Cardassian male. He was arrogant and commanding, but Keela had found that he was more than that. He could be polite and he knew he obviously cared for her. Though, she did resent the fact that he put so much emphasis on his duty to Dukat and Terok Nor. For a brief moment, she wondered if, given a choice between a night with her and a day in complete command of the station, he would choose her. She shrugged off that compelling thought.

"Why?" he asked, feeling a little stupid with his current position. Here, he had a beautiful woman in his hold, who, only a mere moment ago, looked willing to continue. Now, she was as distant as ever.

Keela looped her arms around his neck, confusing him even more. Her face was excruciatingly close to his. "It's a little too soon-" she said, before breaking off.

His expression was still quite perplexed.

She sighed, feeling a little out of her depth. "I mean, I know we've known each other for months, but it just feels a little soon" She accepted that they'd slept in the same bed together, and he'd seen her with barely any clothes on, but it hadn't gone much further than that.

He shuffled his feet and looked down at her.

Keela tucked a stray strained of wiry hair behind his ear. "I know I'm just a comfort woman," she began, her voice heavy. "And I understand what that entails." She listened to her words as she spoke them. Though she didn't want it to, it made complete sense. She was there to provide Damar with  _comfort._  That was her _job._  If leaving him alone meant it would comfort him, she'd do that. If he wanted to kiss her, she knew she'd have to oblige. She couldn't disagree if he wanted her to pleasure him in other ways, either.

It was, she realised, different between her and Damar to how these things were supposed to work. He had never hurt her; never forced her into doing anything. He was kind and considerate. She was starting to wonder whether or not he even saw her as a comfort woman. He certainly didn't treat her like one.

Knowing that she would never say it aloud, for others to hear, Keela knew that the Bajoran women were probably somewhat... used to the prospects of becoming a source of comfort for the Cardassian officers.

The most beautiful women would be taken from their parents, their husbands, their children, and given to high ranking members of the Cardassian military. They probably lived in fear of that happening.

Back on Earth, there were none of the despicable and almost unimaginable things that were taking place on Bajor, and maybe on Cardassia, too. There was no disease, no poverty, no wars and certainly no slavery or prostitution. Keela knew that Bajor was not in the best state when she decided to take leave there, but she hasn't expected it to be as bad as it was. Whilst there, she had made a few Bajoran friends, but they did start to resent her because the nearby Cardassian guardsmen and soldiers wouldn't arrest her. They couldn't. To do so would be a downright act of war on the Federation. She had received many appreciative glances from passing Cardassian officers, and the vast majority of them seemed convinced that she was going to sell herself to them. Thinking of that made her skin crawl.

She was snapped out of her painful reminiscence when Damar asked her his question again, this time with more force than the last. "Why?"

It took a moment for the meaning of the question to twig, before she nodded uncertainly and studied his handsome face. "I just don't think it's... right."

He regarded her, his expression disturbed and perplexed. "My people are in the middle of a-" he broke off, not sure what exactly to call it. "War," he finished. "Rights and wrongs all fall into the same category now."

"You don't really think that," she told him, but the sentence did seem like a bit of a question to her.

He breathed out heavily as his eyes wandered about the room, looking for his much-needed Kanar.

Keela knew exactly what he was searching for. She put her hands on his firm chest. "You still want the Kanar?" she enquired, truly surprised. She guessed that Cardassian males were stubborn, also.

Damar broke his eye contact with the bottle and searched Keela's eyes. "If you don't want to, then I'll get on with my work."

Keela let go of him. Though she expected no less from him, her level of surprise was still reasonably high. She let him walk past and watched as he sat down at the computer station. She picked up her dress and then went into the sleeping quarters, and decided to get an early night. Before she left the room, however, her eyes caught of the replicator which had provided the meal that she and Damar had recently shared. She felt his eyes on her as she stopped momentarily, but she knew his intentions were as close to honourable as those of a Cardassian could get. She couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing, by breaking off their time together so abruptly. She was attracted to him, and she could tell that he felt the same way about her. She also knew that she wanted to show him just how she felt about him.

She had hurt him, by dismissing his advances, but didn't want things to move too quickly. Damar wasn't the sort to report her to Dukat because she hadn't done his bidding. Nevertheless, she sat down on the Cardassian bed and pondered the entire day over and over. She wanted her own bed back. On Earth.

When the time came when Damar was finally ready to retire to bed, Keela feigned sleep and watched with partially open eyes as he came to lie beside her in the bed. He lay close to her; his hand hesitantly searching for hers. Keela opened her eyes and sleepily shuffled closer to him. He put his arm around her, as she lay her head on his chest.

Damar stayed awake for quite some time. By the time Keela had actually been asleep for hours, Damar's eyelids had barely closed properly once. As he finally was able to brush the events of the evening to one side, he fell asleep with the sweet scent of Keela's hair nearby.


	7. Kanar and Other Things

**Some sex, but it's not explicit.**

**2367: Terok Nor**

Damar's usual absence was once again obvious to Keela. She stared out of the pathetic window and watched the stars as they flickered on the sky's dark blanket. She missed Earth. It hadn't been her idea to go travelling. She was quite happy to simply stare up at the sky from her backyard. She didn't, much to her parents' annoyance, share interstellar dreams that her Starfleet brother had. She didn't really have any particular desire to be this close to the stars. And, now, she had satisfied some forgotten and unknown curiosity only to be captured by some Cardassian patrol and labelled as a comfort woman. She frowned when she thought about what she had been doing only last month. Nothing, she decided, except her recent awkward fiasco with Damar and working in Quark's bar. topped herself from thinking anymore.

The door slid open and she jumped. She craned her neck to see who it was. It was Damar. He looked annoyed, she concluded. She stood up and went over to him, without really thinking properly.

"Damn Bajorans," he cursed, brushing her to the side.

She stumbled backward a little, alarmed by his reaction. "What happened? What did Dukat say?"

"Nothing really," Damar said distantly. "Only that another Cardassian outpost has been attacked by Bajoran troops."

"Oh," was just about all she could manage at that point.

He sighed and crossed the room. He picked up a bottle of Kanar and unscrewed the top. Damar brought the rim of the bottle to his lips and swallowed hard and then sat down, setting the bottle down on his knee, holding it steady.

She sat beside him, putting her slender hand on his knee. "This won't help, Corat."

"It might," he countered, with a shrug of his shoulders.

She sighed and put her hand up to stop the bottle from touching his lips again. He studied her curiously. "Maybe you should leave the... Kanar for now," she suggested.

He regarded her in what she gathered to be half-amusement and half-intrigue. He was about to drink again, but he restrained himself and set it down on the table. Keela put her hand on his. "Did the… Did the Cardassians on the outpost die?" she asked, interested and upset for him.

"All of them," he replied sternly, his voice devoid of colour.

"I don't really know anything about his war," she admitted. "But, I don't think you personally are to blame. I know that much. It looks like you're blaming yourself."

He shrugged. "Maybe I am."

"Don't," she instructed him. She stood up. "I think I'm going to get some sleep. Do you have work to do?"

He shook his head. "No," he told her. "You sleep. I am going to sit here for a while."

She cast her gaze over at the Kanar. "And drink that?"

He shook his head and then seemed to be not so sure. He got to his feet and followed her.

She let Damar lead the way, not knowing why. He gestured to the bed. It was made of metal and crafted critically, with hard edges.

As she turned to approach the bathroom, she felt a hand on her arm. She spun around and her gaze was met by Damar.

He leant forward and kissed her on the lips. It was an impulse that he needed to gratify. He brushed the hair away from her face and she felt herself being pulled towards him. He placed his hand to her cold cheek and she shuddered at the feel of his cold touch, pulling away.

He studied her questioningly. He looked for a sign which could tell him what he had done wrong.

Keela watched his expression; it seemed sad. "I…" she began, before falling silent. "Maybe we shouldn't…?" She noticed his agitated look and pressed her hand to his chest, which was all but obscured by the cumbersome uniform.

He considered. "I thought you did not want to," he observed, confused. "You pulled away." His eyes darted about her form.

She nodded, musing that over. I suppose I did, she thought to herself. "It's just… Your hands," she began uncomfortably. "They are so cold. I wonder if I'll ever get really used to them," she teased.

He apologised and regarded her expectantly. He saw a look in her eyes, a longing, and he leant forward to place his lips to hers, holding her head as he did so.

"Corat…" she began as she broke free from him. She tried to clear her mind and focus on what she was trying to say, but she had other things on her mind.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek, slowly working his way up to her mouth again. Keela shuddered slightly when she felt more of his cold skin touch hers. She felt like she was being pulled into him; she pulled back. Time seemed to pass differently to usual. Though, whether it was too quickly or too slowly, Keela could not tell.

Damar broke free and started to apologise.

Keela shook her head. She pulled him back to her. She felt her hands on his chest, pressing up to his neck and he shied away. "You all right?" she asked him teasingly, and he nodded eagerly. She rubbed the ridges on the sides of his thick neck and he held her even closer.

Cardassian military uniform was cumbersome and hard. "I guess this wasn't designed for this kind of thing," Keela gasped, referring to the heavy, square-shouldered uniform Damar had.

He shook his head and kissed her again. "It is more than effective against phasers, though," he muttered.

She smiled and studied the uniform. He looked down at the bulky black clothing and blinked. She helped him remove the metal cuirass. and then he slipped off the overshirt and undertunic. It came off surprisingly easily, but he attributed that partially to his eagerness. For a short moment, Keela was silenced by the sight before her. God, he was so beautiful. Toned and broad. She couldn't resist and ran her hand down his chest, making him flinch. The skin on his chest was not rough; it was smooth, with little interlocking scales and ridges, giving it the texture of leather. No, she would never get used to that, even after experiencing it so many times.

Damar broke free and gasped, "Bed?"

She nodded eagerly, and they clumsily made their way to the bed.

He pressed his lips to hers again and she ran her fingers along the neck ridges. He gasped and pulled her back. Damar stroked her face and wondered what he was doing with a human. Had she been Bajoran, he would never have even gotten fairly close. He didn't much like the idea of keeping the enemy's wives for his own pleasure.

"You're so cold," Keela observed as her arms stayed wrapped around him.

"As I have said," he said, in between kisses. "Cold-blooded."

"It feels strange," she murmured.

He reached up to touch her face and stroked her cheek. He kissed the side of her mouth clumsily and then worked his way down her neck, nuzzling her. He planted soft kisses on her collarbones and then her mouth again.

He drew her back to him, but she resisted and tried to adjust her dress, before simply pulling it off. She let herself be wrapped up in his arms again. It amused her partially, when she caught sight of his hair. It was no longer slicked back expertly, but dishevelled and he looked sweaty. Though, she wasn't even sure if Cardassians could sweat.

Her piercing blue eyes were so close to his. He pulled her even closer, afraid for a short while that he would damage her slender frame. She wasn't putting up a fight, so he quickly realised that that would not be the case. She noticed his eyes close and he leant forward again, kissing her cheek. She turned her head and caught the side of his mouth with hers. Damar had one of his hands cupping her chin, the other on her leg. Keela held his face and felt herself being consumed by his kisses. She let herself give way and felt his weight on her.

Damar could feel all the bones in her back as they moved; her shoulder blades almost rubbing against each other, and her spine. It was strange for him, feeling it. She felt so dainty and so perfect. It both amused and confused him. He didn't want to harm her; she was so beautiful and pure. He kissed her forehead and broke free, saying, "I don't wish to harm you."

She ignored him, though was pleased for his caring. "Stop talking," she said, shushing him.

She breathed heavily and gasped for air, before pulling him back to her. He shifted and kissed the side of her mouth, then her cheek, then her ear. He found her neck and nuzzled it, feeling her arch beneath him. She ran her fingers down the nape of his neck and he shuddered again. She guessed she had touched the neck ridges again. Damar had one of his hands supporting himself as he used the other to tilt her chin up to him.

As soon as he had kissed her again, Damar's computer chimed yet another time. A Cardassian's hearing was not as acute as a humans', but Keela knew Damar had heard the computer. She put her finger to his lips. "I heard something," she whispered.

"It can wait. I'm sure it is not important," he hushed her.

She allowed herself to be swept away by another of his kisses, but the sound went off again. "Damar, I know I'm just a comfort woman, but it might be something important."

"It won't be," he maintained.

"What if someone were to walk in?" she finally said, waiting for his response.

"They wouldn't."

"They might. What about Dukat? Surely he can go wherever he wants?"

Damar considered that carefully. Dukat could go wherever he pleased. What's worse, he also had a habit of entering unannounced. Damar had never known the Gul to knock before he came in. Damar wondered what would happen if Dukat suddenly walked in. He dreaded to think what the ramifications would be. Though, punishing or scolding him for this would make Dukat one of the biggest hypocrites in the quadrant.

Damar shifted his weight and went over to the comm panel. He pressed it, finally. A small screen flickered on, mounted on the wall. Dukat was on the screen, as expected, and he cast his gaze over to Damar. Dukat raised an eyebrow at the Gil's dishevelled appearance and smiled. Damar watched Dukat's eyes as they searched around the room, until they came across Keela, who was stood still, holding a sheet to her chest tightly. She didn't realise it would be a visual link. She cursed herself for not thinking of that. She hated the idea of that creepy Dukat seeing her like this. She wondered what thoughts would be running through his mind; seeing her in a clumsy sheet.

Dukat seemed to regain his focus. "I trust your woman is settling in?" he quizzed Damar.

Damar knitted his brow. "Yes…" he began, his voice tight with embarrassment. It certainly was not customary for a commanding officer to check on his right-hand man and his comfort woman when they had been together for the best part of a year. "She is fine."

Dukat nodded slowly and considered. "I can see that." He studied Keela again, in more depth. It was a strange sight. It wasn't every day that he caught his best officer in such a compromising situation.

Damar smoothed his hair down guiltily and looked shyly over at his uniform top as it lay strewn on the floor, beside Keela's dress. Suddenly feeling self-concious, he folded his arms over his bare chest.

"There is more," Dukat said warningly. His tone sounded dangerous.

Damar nodded expectantly and he looked at Keela out of the corner of his eye.

"But… I shall tell you that at a later date," Dukat concluded, not wanting to inform Damar of sensitive information when Keela was around. When, for all he knew, though he did doubt it, she could be a spy. "Dukat out," he said firmly and the screen went black.

As Keela walked towards the bed, Damar watched her closely.

"That could've been worse," Keela observed as she welcomed Damar back and sat on the bed.

He sat frigidly on the edge of the bed and Keela put her hand on his leg, looking up at him. "Corat? Are you worried about what Dukat said?"

He cast his gaze over to her and smiled, as best he could. He shook his head, finally. "No. I am not worried," he said firmly. He tilted her chin up to his height and kissed her.

"You're sure?" she pressed, wanting to be sure.

He nodded. "I am sure." He pulled her back to him. "I wish the Gul had not interrupted us."

She smirked and let him know that she agreed by entwining her arms back around the nape of his grey neck. She gasped as she fell on top of him and he caught her, holding her there. He looked at her, studying her face. She was as beautiful as when he had first met her. She looked so fragile, though. This concerned him. "Compared with Cardassian women, you are…" he droned off and tried to think of a way to conclude his point. He had told her he didn't want to overpower her before, and she had said not to worry, but he did worry.

She frowned and kissed his cheek as he searched for another word.

"You are smaller," he quietly finished.

She raised her eyebrow. "Smaller?" she repeated, wide-eyed.

"You are so much more fragile," he added. "I wouldn't want to—"

She silenced him, holding her finger to his lips. "Do all Cardassians talk so much?"

He was lost for words. "I… Maybe," he replied hurriedly.

Keela smiled and pressed herself against him. His chest was so hard, it was like being drawn into a brick wall. She was just thankful that he didn't have his unwieldy uniform on. At the back of her mind, there was always the nagging thought as to whether or not Gul Dukat was going to wander into the room. She knew that it was probably quite unlikely, but she still couldn't rid her mind completely of the worry.

As she pressed herself against him, he ran his hand up her leg and she shuddered. He felt her movement and pulled back a little. Keela studied his expression before she found herself being pulled back towards him. He kissed her neck and nuzzled her; she shivered when his cold, grey skin brushed against hers again. He kissed her collarbones and she touched the flushed ridges on his chest. He instantly drew back.

"Sorry," she said softly, her voice filled with regret.

He smiled and shook his head. He dismissed her apology. "Don't. Do it again."

She touched the ridges again and, this time, his reaction was much more controlled. He couldn't suppress a while of pleasure. His hand ran further up her leg, stopping at her hip, until he felt her stomach. It was hard and warm. He could easily get one arm around her entire waist. He held her still, as she kissed his shoulder. When he stood, he overlooked her by almost two heads.

He was drawn to her, not least because of her body heat. She kissed his neck softly and he wiped the layer of sweat from his forehead.

The passion of her kisses and the strength of her hold told Corat that he needn't observe her delicateness. She kissed his neck and chest, feeling the rough skin brush against her mouth. God, it felt strange, but exciting.

"I told you I wasn't fragile," Keela whispered into his ear. "Not in the least."

"I will take your word for it."

****

When morning came, Keela awoke before Damar. She yawned and sat up, regarding Damar for a while. She smiled and kissed his forehead, not wanting to wake him up. She stood up and looked down to notice that she was nude. She blushed and crossed to the bathroom.

Damar opened his blue eyes and caught sight of her. "Is it morning?" he asked wearily, scanning her body appreciatively.

She turned to face him. "It sure is."

Damar cursed under his breath and reached for the Kanar bottle that was beside the bed. He didn't feel much like reporting to Gul Dukat.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Keela was wearing a threadbare dress, similar to the one she had on when she and the other women were lined up in front of Gul Dukat, Basso Tomic and Damar.

Damar had gotten out of the bed and was fastening his uniform cuirass. Keela frowned at the two empty Kanar bottles on the table.

"Have a good day," she told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He caught her head in his hand and brushed his lips against hers. "Dukat always makes it a pleasant day," he concurred.

Keela gave him a wry smile and nodded.

"It is a full shift, so I won't be back until late," he informed her. "I'll be in Ops all day, but I think Dukat wants to see me for something."

Keela watched him leave and then pondered what to spend the day doing.


	8. Unexpected News

**2367: Terok Nor**

"Corat..." Keela began slowly.

He turned away from his work and shifted his position slightly as she came to sit on the chair with him. "Yes, Keela?" he asked her, his tone of voice cautious and slightly expectant.

She smiled and massaged his shoulders from behind. "I'm not  _entirely_  sure how to tell you this..." she muttered, her tone dropping slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, curious and a little nervous. He kissed her cheek.

She shivered at the feel of his cold lips on her warm face. "You're not going to like this..."

"You are speaking in riddles," he said bluntly, scanning her beautiful face for a sign as to what exactly she was talking about. "I have a ton of work to get through."

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. "I'm... pregnant," she said, coming right out with it.

"You're... What?!" he demanded, his face contorting with confusion and frustration.

She stroked his face. "I... I  _think,"_  she said, stumbling over her words significantly. "I mean... I don't know, really." She breathed out in exasperation.

"How sure are you?!" He demanded, shaking his head in disbelief. "I didn't think this would happen."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Will you please be more  _definitive?!"_  he yelled at her.

She looked at him in disbelief and terror and rushed off the seat, starting away from him. He grabbed her arm before she could make much distance between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," he apologised quickly, bringing her back toward him. "How sure  _are_  you?" He held her firmly.

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't resist his steadfast grip. "Pretty sure."

He gave her a disapproving and frustrated look.

She waved her hands in submission. "Ok," she said, sighing.  _"Very_  sure."

He brought his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples with vigorous frustration. "How could this happen!"

"How?" she repeated. "Is that a serious question?" She rolled her eyes, slightly amused.

He shook his head and gave her a dismissive gesture as images of their time spent together flashed through his mind. He was just nervous. "You're sure?" he asked again, just be certain.

She nodded and sighed wearily. "Yes, Corat. I am sure."

He shook his head and walked away a little, before turning back.

"You're angry with me, right?" she asked him worriedly.

He sighed and turned back around to face her. He studied her beautiful face, with bright blue eyes which were starting to be blemished by flecks of tears and worry. That changed his mind. "No," he said quietly. "I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself."

"Don't be," she whispered, coming closer to him.

"Why should I not? This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you," he muttered, tracing her jawline with his fingertip.

"I wanted this, Corat."

"I didn't even think a child between the two of us was possible," he pondered aloud. He'd heard of offspring being successively produced between many different species: Klingon, Andorian, Vulcan, Romulan, Bajoran. Never between a Human and a Cardassian, though.

Keela shrugged. The science of it was hardly the foremost thing on her mind. She wondered what was going through Damar's brain. She wondered whether or not Damar had a good understanding of the compatibility between humans and Cardassians. "You wanted this child?"

He shuddered at the sound of that. "No." he said defiantly. "No... I don't know." The certainty faded from his voice.

"We don't know a lot."

He seemed to almost get the joke. "I appreciate your look on the humour of this situation," he said firmly. "But this is serious, Keela."

"I know that," she said exasperatedly. She stood on her toes and touched her lips to his. "But... I love you."

He kissed her and held her close. He didn't believe what was happening. "This... What will I tell Dukat?" he asked her.

"The truth," she told him softly. She rubbed the nape of his neck comfortingly.

"The Gul will not want to hear this truth," Damar answered blandly. He knew Dukat too well.

She kissed him on the lips again and held his face. "I love you, Corat. Surely Dukat cannot argue with love."

He nodded slowly and went back to sit at is computer work station.

She turned away from him "If you don't want this baby, then-"

He cut her off, putting a cold finger to her lips. "I do not know if this is the right time, Keela. I could get called back to Cardassia or Bajor at any time. It is hardly the right environment to raise a child on." He turned his head and caught her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, until she was sat on his lap. "But... I didn't say I didn't want the child for certain," Damar added.


	9. Resistance

**2367: Terok Nor**

Damar looked up, his eyes following Keela as she came over toward him. He put away his Kanar and opened his arms to envelop her small frame as she sat beside him. Keela huddled up against him and sighed happily.

"What're you reading?" Keela enquired, gesturing to the PADD he was holding firmly.

Damar shrugged his shoulders, as best he could. "Dukat's given me some files on the location of a new resistance base we've found."

Keela frowned, her neatly plucked eyebrows drawing together. "A resistance base?" she repeated, her aquamarine eyes looking into his.

He nodded slowly and turned the PADD off, setting it aside.

"Are you going to bomb the base?" she asked, hoping she had known him long enough to understand he wouldn't do such a thing.

Damar stiffened and cleared his throat. "That is not under my control," he answers tightly.

Keela sighed. "How do you mean?"

A muscle in Damar's jaw twitched. "I am only a Glinn," he replied hotly. "I have no direct influence over what occurs, you know that."

Keela harrumphed and nodded uncertainly. "I... Those people - the resistance fighters. They'll die."

Damar stood up abruptly and looked around the room. "I have told you, Keela," he said angrily. "This is not my doing."

She looked up at him, watching him coldly. "What if there are children, Corat? Mothers?"

Damar brought his hands up to massage his temples and let out a low sigh. "It has nothing to do with me!"

Keela shook her head and got to her feet. "It has everything to do with you, Corat," she reminded him.

Damar closed his eyes and his jaw tightened. "Gul Dukat has control. He is the head of the Occupation," he explained. "I am a soldier."

Unconvinced and unrelenting, Keela shook her head. "You have control, Damar! You can tell Dukat to leave the resistance fighters be."

He took her forcefully by the shoulders. "That puts the entire Occupation in jeopardy!"

Keela kept her eyes level with his. "What if it were our child in that base?" she asked him, challenging him to say otherwise.

"It isn't," he growled.

She swallowed, keeping her gaze fixed. "What if it were?" she maintained.

"I don't have to listen to this," he snapped, letting go of her abruptly.

Keela stared at him, open-mouthed. "Other comfort women," she began slowly. "They have their family treated better than others, don't they?"

Damar picked up the bottle of Kanar and brought it to his lips. He nodded in response to her question.

"Just because I'm not Bajoran," Keela continued. "It doesn't mean I won't get the same treatment." She felt her stomach churn at the half-realisation that she was taking advantage of innocent Bajorans.

"What do you want me to do?" he barked.

"Tell Dukat not to infiltrate the camp," she told him firmly.

"I cannot do that," he replied blandly.

She rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"He won't listen. There is no point," he answered hotly. "What will saving a handful of resistance fighters mean in the long run?"

Keela paused to consider that, and held her unnoticeable bump protectively.

"Look," Damar said, his tone softening, as he caught sight of her hurt and defeated expression. "Dukat has already abolished child labour, and improved working conditions for the Bajoran workers. There is little more he can do, whilst still ensuring the Occupation stays strong."

Keela sighed and tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Ensure the Bajoran orphans are better looked after," she suggested. "Give more care to the elderly." She approached Damar and took his coarse hand, placing it to her chest, where her heart was. "Talk to Dukat. He'll listen, I know he will. Please, Corat."

He reluctantly looked into her eyes. "I-"

She cut him off. "No, Corat, listen. Please." She placed a hand to his cheek. "Do it for me."


	10. Disruption

**2367: Terok Nor**

Damar stumbled into the room and coughed, holding his throat tightly. He made for the chair but Keela stepped in his way.

"Corat?" she asked nervously, scanning his body with her eyes. She took his hand and studied his face carefully.

He looked down at her, keeping their eyes at more or less the same level. He looked at his hand enveloping her slender one.

She let out a worried sigh. "What  _happened_  to you?" she asked him.

He shook his head, dismissing her concern for him. "It is nothing. I just need to rest."

"It isn't nothing," she argued with him, all with good intentions at heart, as always. She studied his face, taking in every cut and half-formed bruise that scarred his skin. She touched her hand to his cheek, feeling the cold, rough texture of his skin against the suppleness of hers.

He took her hand away from his face and held it steadfastly.

"How did this happen?" she asked him curiously.

"Damn metal beam in Ops. I've always said this station is in need of repairs." He shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Fucking dermal regenerators don't work," he muttered, with measurable annoyance.

She kissed his cheek and then stood up and went into the bathroom quarters. She picked up some tissue that had been wetted and brought it over to Damar.

"What are you doing?" Damar questioned her, frustrated but interested.

She hushed him and lifted the tissue up to his face, where she dabbed it gently. He drew back when the wound smarted. "Sorry," she said awkwardly.

He frowned and let her continue.

Keela studied the wound and smiled at her handiwork. "At least it should look a little better now," she told him, smiling. She leant forward to kiss his cheek, where he turned around and caught her lips with his. He cupped her chin in his hand and she pulled away. "You shouldn't move your mouth muscles too much," she reminded him.

He grinned. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

She pushed him off her gently. "I mean it, Corat," she whispered, claiming an authoritative tone. "The dermal regenerators will be fixed soon, won't they?" she inquired.

"They should be. They are important, after all," Damar replied logically. "I will have to speak to Dukat," he said, sounding grim.

A small smile formed on her lips. "If that fails, I'll just have to tend to your battle wounds."

He nodded, seeing her point. "Yes," he said agreeably. "I don't think I will tell Dukat just yet."

"Just, be careful, all right?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"I'm always careful," he murmured, kissing her neck, then her lips.

She rolled her eyes and let him kiss her collar bones. "I wonder if Dukat is going to interrupt us again," she gasped, as he pulled her swiftly towards him and then onto his lap.

"Not if I can help it," he said, entwining his hands around the nape of her neck, as she sat astride him.

The door buzzed.

"Yes?" Damar asked, exasperatedly. "What do you want?" He jerkily got to his feet.

"Now, Damar," the voice said dominantly, but condescendingly. "That's no way to speak to a Gul, is it?"

Damar felt a crushing blow when he recognised the voice. "Yes. Sorry... Dukat," he replied, stumbling over his words. "I didn't realise it was you."

"The shipment from Heras has arrived," he replied, ignoring the Gil's poor attempt at an apology. "I want you to help inspect the cargo," he ordered.

Damar nodded, though Dukat could not see. "Yes, sir," he said obediently. When the line went dead, he tried to kiss her again, but she pulled back.

"Corat, you should go." She stood up from him.

"Should and will are very different," he explained.

She rolled her eyes at that. "I know," she replied. "I don't think Dukat would be very understanding when you tell him why you were late."

He considered that. "Dukat has had his fair share of women," he iterated. "He'll understand."

She sighed and stood on her toes, touching her lips to his. He cupped her chin with his hand. "Corat," she started. "You'd better go see Dukat."

uvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuv

He bumped into Dukat along the way.

"Damar!" The Gul exclaimed, sounding surprised. "What a surprise! You're not going to be late, this time."

Damar refrained from making eye contact with his commanding officer and laughed quietly and nervously. "Sorry, sir."

"Tell me, what's making you so late for everything lately?" Dukat enquired. He noticed Corat's awkward expression and nodded, realising. "Ah," he said simply. "Well, she is beautiful girl."

"That she is, sir," Damar agreed, feeling a little more comfortable.

After they had reached Dukat's office, Damar took a seat and regarded the Gul. "Sir?" Damar said firmly. "I need to tell you something... about Keela."

"Yes, yes, I know," Dukat said quickly, waving a dismissive hand. "You love her. I know, I've heard it all before. I've had many officers falling in love with their comfort women." He felt his throat tighten as he realised he and Meru, as well as he and Naprem, fell into that category. He forced those painful memories back into the depths of his mind as he snatched up a bottle of Kanar.

Damar opened his mouth and tried to speak, but didn't really have any words to say. "I wish it were only that," he muttered.

Dukat frowned and considered that. "There is  _more?"_

Damar nodded slowly. "Keela," he said, feeling the words brimming. "Has told me she is pregnant."

Dukat brought his hands up to his head and massaged his temples thoughtfully. "Damar, this isn't good."

Uncomfortable, Damar shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was formulating - or, at least, trying to - an answer. Instead, he just groaned.

"How could you allow this to happen?" Dukat demanded, eying Damar.

Damar sighed. "I... "

Dukat rolled his eye in frustration. "She is meant to  _comfort_  you, not... _this!"_

Damar's jaw tightened. "Oh," he exclaimed in an over-the-top voice. "We  _all_  know what your definition of  _comfort_  is!"

Dukat gritted his teeth.  _"Damar..."_  he began authoritatively, scathingly.

"No," Damar said, his tone dangerous.  _"You_  cannot lecture _me_  on this!"

Dukat blinked, but whether his silence was because he was angry at his insubordination or because he was dreading what was coming next, Damar couldn't tell.

"Oh, so you've forgotten Ziyal?" Damar retorted.

"I hardly see what this has to do with it," Dukat commented.

Rolling his eyes, Damar said, "The two situations are practicality identical!"

"Do you  _want_  to get thrown into a holding cell?" Dukat warned him through clenched teeth.

But, Damar wasn't finished. "Except, of course, I won't get a girl pregnant and then abandon her and my unborn child."

Dukat held his breath. "You know that's not fair, Corat. I had no choice."

Damar hung his head. Dukat was right. "Sorry, sir," he said finally.

"You need to think of what to do about this mess," his superior told him.

Stiffly, Damar nodded.

"You have very few options," Dukat elaborated.

"Sir?" Damar asked nervously. "What should I do?"

"I have no idea, Corat," Dukat replied honestly, shaking his head. "You'll have to speak to your woman."

Damar sighed and squared his shoulders. When Dukat was finished with him, he hurried impatiently back to his personal quarters. He waited impatiently for the door to slide open, and the entered the room. "Keela?" he called out, searching for her.

She emerged from the bathroom area of the quarters, with a towel wrapped hastily around her. "Corat?" she replied, surprised by his turning up at that time. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Damar went over to her cautiously. "Stop worrying," he said bluntly.

She frowned and adjusted her towel. She flicked her hair back; the spiky, wet strands were beginning to annoy her.

"Gul Dukat said I should speak to you," he explained, reassuring her.

"Speak to me?" she repeated, confused.

Damar nodded slowly. "About the... pregnancy," he iterated.

"You  _told_  Dukat?" she exclaimed, clutching the towel.

He nodded. "I had to."

"You didn't," she retorted.

Corat stepped forward and put his hand on her bare arm. "He is my commanding officer," he answered simply. "He would have found out. And, if he did—"

She cut him off, shrugging her arm away from his hand. "Are you ashamed?"

_"Ashamed?"_  he repeated, shocked at her response.

"Yes.  _Ashamed._  Are you ashamed of me?" she pressed.

He shook his head and took her hands into his. "No. Of course not," he said quickly. "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably and started away from him, but he caught her arm and regarded her. "You should've told me before you told Dukat," she said.

"I was scared," he explained. "I still am." He sighed. "It's been, what? A month since you told me about the... child. He was going to notice something was up, sooner or later."

She pulled him towards her. "We'll work this out," she said softly, whispering into his ear. "Corat..." she started. "It'll be all right, won't it?"

"Of course."

uvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuv

That evening, Keela wondered exactly how long she had spent in the shower. She knew it had been longer than usual, though. The swelling of her stomach that was synonymous with pregnancy had barely begun, but she kept thinking of the half-alien child that was dwelling inside her.

"Keela?" Damar called out from the sleeping quarters. "Are you all right?"

Something caught in her throat, so it seemed, and she called back from the shower, "Yes, I'm fine."

At last, she stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel. She wrapped the soft material around herself and looked at her reflection in the Cardassian mirror.

Keela dressed into her night dress and stepped out of the bathroom quarters.

Damar was stood outside, where he was regarding her curiously. "You haven't been yourself today."

She sighed, hanging her head.

He tilted he head up, so that she was facing him. Once again, he realised that his gaze was lingering over her form, which was all to obvious beneath the threadbare fabric. "I'm sorry I told Dukat."

To until now, she has resisted looking into his eyes, but the pale blue of them was too hard to ignore. Despite held, she reached up and delicately traced his eye ridges and neck ridges, smiling. "I guess I may have overreacted."

"Not at all." He traced her jawline with a cold finger. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about that report Dukat asked you to do?"

"That can wait," he replied nonchalantly, and he held out his hand.

She took it and let him lead her toward the bed, where she lay beside him. With a watchful eye, he studied her. He extended his hand to stroke her hair, caressing her supple skin as she suppressed a smile. She moved closer, resting her head his shoulder.

"Keela?" he spoke after some time.

Wearily, she answered, "Yes?"

In a monotonous tone, he said, "I love you."

She snuggled up close to him, as he held her close. "I love you, too."


	11. Plasma

**2367: Terok Nor**

Night on Terok Nor fell reasonably quickly. After they had eaten, Keela went up to Damar. He looked as though he had something on his mind, but, as always, Cardassians were particularly good at hiding their true feelings from others. Months - a year - of living together, though, had given Keela a pretty good idea of when Damar had something which was troubling him.

As she pressed her hand to his chest, she felt him draw away. She looked up, curious to see whether or not his expression would give her any clues as to why he was acting like that. She saw him wince in pain and regarded him. "What is it?"

Damar shook his head sternly and his eyes flickered about her form.

Keela sighed and looped her arms around his neck, her fingers involuntarily brushing against his sensitive ridges. He flinched, but soon gave in.

"Corat," she said, in her firmest tone of voice. "I'll find out sooner or later." She gave him a wry smile. "Tell me." She stood on the tips of her toes, making herself just a little bit closer to his height.

He didn't care much for her tone. He had no desire to be treated like a child.

Keela breathe out in frustration, when she realised that he wasn't going to let much more on. "Please?"

In submission, Damar slumped his shoulders and she unbuckled his ubiquitous carapace and set it on the floor.

He regarded her quizzically. Corat took the hint that her interested and worried expression gave him. He took off his over-tunic and undershirt.

Keela never ceased to be amazed by the sight of his chest. She took in the sight of every scale and ridge and dip in his skin. She blinked, stopping her gaze, and found that her eyes were drawn to a large wound in his chest. She reached up to touch it. It was still a little warm and looked singed; characteristic of a plasma burn.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Keela asked him, worriedly.

He sighed and looked around the room. "It's not too bad," he said, and grimaced when she touched his wound gently again.

She shook her head, countering his point. "I know the dermal regenerators still don't work," she began. "But, you could've come to me. I'll treat it."

"Damn Klingons have a habit of beaming aboard the station and blindly shooting at everything that moves," he muttered with contempt. He smiled weakly, looking down at her. "Don't bother."

"I did a first aid course when I was ten. That's something." She quickle left the room, and when she returned, she was carrying a sponge. She wet it and pressed it softly on the plasma inflicted wound. "It's not much, but it's a start," she said gently. She set the sponge down on a surface and scrutinised her handiwork. She kissed his cheek and he tilted his head, so that their lips touched. He cupped her head in his hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Your chest, I—" she began, not wanting to injure him any further.

He shook his head in protest. "You did a wonderful job. I feel fine." He frowned lightly when she didn't return to his embrace. He wanted to feel her small frame against his body.

She studied his eyes and recognised the longing in the blue irises. She kissed his lips and then stepped away. She gave him her best sultry expression as she beckoned him into the sleeping quarters. He was glad for the wound he had received; it all seemed to be somewhat worth it.

Once in the room, he pulled her towards him. She put a finger to his lips before he could kiss her. She gave him a seductive smile. "All in good time," she said softly.

He went to kiss her neck, but all he managed to do was nuzzle her. He knew she wanted him to continue, but she held back. "It's a little early, Corat," she said softly, her tone hardly scathing.

He harrumphed and sat down on the bed, wanting her to come closer.

She sat down beside him and teased "I'm not going to be responsible for injuring Gul Dukat's favourite officer." And, with that, she kissed his cheek and then went into the bathroom. She emerged a little later and crawled into to the bed with him, lying her head on his broad chest.


	12. Dinner

**2367: Terok Nor**

"This is wonderful," Keela remarked as she walked over to Damar.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He pulled back the chair and she sat down gracefully.

"But," she began. "What's all this for?"

He shrugged and brought out two plates from the replicator. He set the first plate down in front of her and the other at his place. "I wanted to do something for you," he simply replied.

She smiled and laughed quietly. "This is very sweet," she observed.

If he could've done so, he would've blushed.

"I guess this is Kanar?" she asked as she picked up her glass.

He shook his head. "No. I replicated something Humans drink."

She nodded. "Oh?"

"It's called champagne," he said, struggling to pronounce it.

She resisted a smile. She took a sip and nodded happily, approvingly. "It's very nice. You have Kanar?"

Damar nodded. "Wouldn't dream of drinking anything else," he amitted firmly and proudly.

She began to eat her food. "I still can't say I much like Cardassian cuisine," she said, after a mouthful of some curious thing.

"Most people don't like it," he told her. "Bajorans hate it."

She nodded, kind of understanding.

Their meal was filling and very well made; after all, it was from a replicator. Damar put the plates in the replicator and watched then shimmer into nothingness, before walking back over to Keela, who was still sat at the table. He put his hands on her shoulders, from behind. She looked up fondly and kissed his hand.

He was about to leave when she took his hand and stood up. "You do want this baby, don't you?" she asked him cautiously, preparing herself prematurely for whatever his answer may be.

He took her into his arms and nodded. "Of course I do. To be a father... there is no better thing in life." It was true. On Cardassia, family is one of the most important aspects of life, along with the military. Orphans on Cardassia were ignored and forgotten. They had no family so they had no status and no wealth of potential power. Damar remembered the woman whom he was supposed to marry years ago. A cave collapse she had been caught up in had rendered her infertile and the engagement was broken off.

Keela considered and then kissed his cheek. "You would tell me if you were having second thoughts, wouldn't you?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"I would," he replied reassuringly, but his voice wavered. "Are you in doubt?"

She shook her head. "No. This is our child, Corat," she answered. "I want this."

"I do to." He kissed her lips and held her close. "It'll be all right," he told her softly. "We will be all right." He held her close and kissed her forehead and she clung to him, hoping he was right.


	13. Miri

**2367: Terok Nor**

Keela stared wide eyed with surprise and happiness.

"What is it?" Damar asked her hurriedly.

She hushed him and craned her neck to try and get a better view.

He sighed heavily with frustration and annoyance. "It's Dukat, so what?"

Keela shook her head. "I know that," she replied simply. "But, there's someone with him."

Damar frowned in the dinginess of the corridor and could just about make out that there was indeed someone at the Gul's side. "It just looks like he's gotten himself another comfort woman," he observed with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I think I know the woman," Keela told him.

Damar raised an eye ridge in response to that. "How could you know her?" he asked her, sounding confused. "I thought you were the only human." He mulled that over in his head.

Keela nodded agreeably. "I was," she answered coolly. "But, I'm friends with people of other species, Corat," she informed him. "When I was staying on Bajor, I met this woman called..." She paused to think it over. "Veda Miri." Keela smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure that's her."

Damar shrugged his broad shoulders. "So?" He sighed.

"What is she doing with Dukat?" Keela pressed.

"She's probably his comfort woman," Damar replied simply, with little emotion in his voice.

Keela scoffed with disgust. Damar raised an eye ridge. "Poor Miri," she murmured. "Should I go talk to her?"

"With Dukat so nearby?" Damar questioned. "They look a little busy," he pointed out, catching sight of his commander and the Bajoran woman kissing in the corridor.

Keela nodded submissively. "I guess it can wait."

uvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvvuvuv

The next day, Keela caught sight of Miri as she was walking to Dukat's quarters. "Miri!" Keela exclaimed as she went over to her.

The Bajoran woman frowned momentarily and then quickly recognised Keela. "Keela, is that you?" she asked, surprised by her friend's sudden appearance.

Keela nodded with eager happiness. "It sure is," she replied, smiling. "How come I've never seen you here before?"

Miri shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "I just came on board a week ago."

"Ive been here for so long," Keela mused. "But, it seems like much longer."

Miri pointed to Keela's stomach. "You certainly weren't pregnant before..." she observed cautiously.

Keela nodded and smiled.

"You are actually having a child with a... Cardassian?" Miri asked her questioningly.

Shrugging slightly, Keela nodded shyly. "Yes," she replied bluntly. "Anyway, you're Dukat's...?"

Miri nodded her head. "He's not actually that bad."

"Really?" Keela asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"He's really nice," Miri explained to her. "Once you get to know him."

Keela nodded her head slowly, slightly unconvinced. Anything Dukat did was for his own gain. He was probably just bidding his time with her.

"You mentioned Corat?" Miri said. "I'm guessing he's the... child's father?"

Keela nodded and touched her bump fondly.

"You want this child?" Miri asked her, sounding a little anxious.

"Very much," Keela answered her softly.

"Aren't you afraid that this... Corat might leave you once the baby is born?" Miri asked.

"Of course not. He would never do that," Keela shot back.

Miri backed off a bit.

"Anyway," Keela said defiantly, changing the topic. "What's it like between you and Gul Dukat?" Her tone softened.

"Odd," Miri answered, and a shade dropped over her face. "I just feel sorry for the women who have been forced to leave their husbands." She sighed. "At least I wasn't married." She blinked back small tears. "I'll be labeled a conspirator," she declared sadly, hanging her head, disgusted with herself.

Keela shook her head. "No. You won't."

Miri nodded uncertainly, but she trusted the human woman. She gathered that the Occupation would not be lasting for much longer. The Cardassian influence was and had been shrinking for some time. The Bajorans had been getting stronger, and Starfleet now felt apparently in a fit state to interfere. Her eyebrows lifted up. "Are you thinking about marrying Corat?"

Keela burst out laughing. "Oh, no!" she answered quickly. "It's a little too early for that, if anything."

Miri nodded, unconvinced. "You're having a child together, though. Isn't that a bit early, too?"

Keela considered that. "I guess, but-"

Miri cut her off. "How long have you known him?" he asked.

Keela paused to think that over. "I'm not entirely sure," she answered honestly. She looked around, shifting her weight gently from foot to foot. "Over a year."

Miri took that in. "When did you get pregnant?

Keela took a breath. She considered the question. There were so many possible times when it could have happened. "I don't really know," she said truthfully. "I'd say around three months, maybe three and a half."

"You told him straight away?" Miri asked, before changing her question abruptly. "Does he know?"

Keela spoke so quickly, she almost interrupted her. "I told him a few days after I though there was something up," she replied.

"I just can't get my head around the fact that you're ok with having a half-Cardassian child, Keela," Miri admitted. "What will your family say?"

"Corat's been trying to let me speak with them, but it's quite hard," Keela said. "Earth is so far away, in more ways than one."

Miri sighed and hugged her. After pulling away, she smiled and said, "If you're happy, then it's all good."

"You're ok with Dukat, though?" Keela asked.

"It's all good," Miri replied. "He's pretty much banned me from talking about the Prophets, though."

Keela noticed a slight smile tug at the corner of the Bajoran's mouth. Keela saw the attraction that Miri obviously felt toward Dukat, though she did think it could just be appreciation, for the man had selected her personally and had practically saved her from working in the horrific conditions of the mines and labour camps.

Keela nodded, agreeing. She didn't care about Corat's apparent lack of Cardassian height. "I can understand me, a human, feeling all right with being with a Cardassian," Keela said. "But, a Bajoran, like yourself," she further explained. "I don't get that."

"I know what they did... What they're doing," Miri replied sadly. "But, my family's alive and well. They have never done anything to me personally, or to my family. I can't hold a grudge against their entire race."

"Miri?" a loud, enunciated voice called from a corner.

Miri lifted her head up. She saw Gul Dukat walking over to her. "I see you've met Keela," he observed with cold civility.

Miri nodded and regarded him for a moment. "I... We were friends before we were, uh... Before we came here."

Dukat nodded warily. "Well, we must be going now," he said, taking Miri's hand. I suspect Damar will be missing you," he said to Keela.

She nodded and rolled her eyes once he had turned his back. As she watched the pair leave, she saw a hint of her and Corat in them. They looked like there was mutual respect, but she couldn't tell if it was love or not. Miri seemed quite happy to kiss Dukat and hold his hand and god knows what else, but Keela didn't want to take it too seriously.

She turned on her heel and returned to Damar's quarters. A she had expected, he wasn't there. She knew he had duties at that time. When he returned, she told him of her second meeting with Miri.

"I never would have thought Dukat would be a romantic," Damar remarked as he drank his Kanar.

Keela frowned as he downed his second or third glass of the think, black liquid. "Neither," she agreed. "Miri was asking me all sorts of questions about us," she explained.

He stopped drinking for a moment. "What sort of questions?" His guard went up.

"Just, about the baby and—" she paused and cleared we throat. "Marriage."

He raised an eye ridge and laughed gruffly. "Marriage?" he repeated. He sobered, with regards to his mood, at least, and regarded her. "Why did you tell her about the baby?"

Keela shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of had to. She noticed this," she said, gesturing to her stomach. "She also asked me whether or not you were happy with this."

Damar gestured for her to join him, so she sat down beside him and he wrapped an arm around her. "You don't think I am?"

"No, I do," she replied. "I so." She kissed his cheek. "You won't leave, will you?"

He sighed. "Unless I get called some place, then no, of course not. Is this what Miri asked you?"

Keela remained quiet, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sure Dukat made her ask that," he said.

"I don't think so," Keela replied, countering his suggestion. "I'm sure she was just worried about me."

"Well, she needn't be."


	14. Sleeping

**2367: Terok Nor**

Damar entered his quarters late - whatever late was on a space station. He looked around the place for Keela, but couldn't find her. Realising that she must be asleep, he decided it best not to disturb her.

Instead, he wandered over to the replicator and ordered Kanar to be made. He took out the bottle and poured what he could into the glass. He sat down on couch and gulped down the thick, sticky beverage.

Satisfied that he had had enough Kanar for one evening, he went over to his work station and read through some of the station's diagnostics for a while.

He wondered what exactly Gul Dukat was up to. Probably something Damar wouldn't want to envision. It was times like this that Damar somewhat resents the fact that Keela was pregnant. He had to keep reminding himself of the numerous benefits that being a father would give to him.

He stretched back in the black chair and felt his eyelids start to flutter; heavy with sleep.


	15. Second Thoughts

**2367: Terok Nor**

Damar walked in to the sound of crying. It wasn't exactly crying, more like sobbing. He picked up the PADD which lay on the table and keyed in a few codes, checking on the station's operations.

He entered the sleeping quarters, following the sound of the sobbing. He sighed in alarm and guilt. Walking slowly past the side of the bed, he sat down gently. "What is it?"

Keela lifted her head up off her arms and withdrew her legs from under her. She caught his gaze. "Corat?"

He put his hand on her leg. "Yes." He nodded. "Why are you like this?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologised, her throat catching.

Damar studied her expression, taking in every single beautiful feature. "What for?" he asked, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

She jerked away from his touch a little and sighed.

Damar regarded her carefully, taking her head in his hand. "What is it, Keela?" he pressed, his tone becoming hot.

She stiffened under his touch and wiped her eye again. "I don't think I can do this," she muttered.

For a moment, he was caught. He sat there in silence for a short while, before tilting her head up to look her in the eye. "Do what?"

She sighed and gestured around her. "This!" she declared solemnly. "I can't do  _this."_

He took her shoulders and held her. "You'll have to be more definitive," he said tightly, watching her eyes intently for a telltale sign.

She tried to writhe out of his steadfast grip, but soon gave in. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I don't..." She sniffed and blinked. "I can't... do this."

"Do  _what?"_  he urged.

"Have this baby," she replied softly, her eyes dropping down.

He held her head in his hands firmly, caressing her cheek. "You won't be alone," he reassured her.

She moaned and let herself lean into his touch.

Damar leant toward her and kissed her forehead, then her lips. "I will be there," he continued.

Keela forced a small, weak smile. "I don't think I  _can,_  though, Corat," she maintained.

He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "I have asked Dukat for his word. He said he will ensure I won't be recalled to Cardassia or stationed on Bajor for the foreseeable."

Keela looked up and nodded slowly, gradually taking it in.

"Trust me," he said sternly. "I have faith in Dukat." He tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "I'll be with you."

Keela smiled weakly and nodded.

"I promise," Damar continued. "Look," he announced, sighing. "I will. I'll help you. You won't be doing this alone. I've wanted nothing more than fatherhood."

Keela clung to him, burrowing her head in his neck, before giving him a questioning look.

"There is nothing I want more," he iterated. "Family is very important on Cardassia," he explained to her. "I love you, Keela. I  _want_  this child."

She kissed his cheek, the movement morphing into an embrace. As she pulled back, she ran her fingers through his hair and held his face, pressing her lips to his. "Corat, I love you too."


	16. Nostalgia

**2367: Terok Nor**

Looking into the mirror, Keela smiled fondly. She had easily gotten used to seeing her reflection against the dull decor that Cardassians were known for.

She had had a bag with her when the Cardassian patrol had detained her and the terrified Bajoran women. She had few things in the bag, like an Old Earth music player that her budget gas given her - no doubt the Cardassians had

but the one thing she missed the most was a paper photograph of her family. She tried to be happy from simply remembering it and picturing the photo in get mind, but it wasn't the same as really having it to hold.

She snapped out of her reminiscing moment of nostalgia and picked up done of the Cardassian makeup implements which Damar had introduced her to. There was something new in the dresser that day. Cautiously, she picked it up and examined it closely. It was long and thin and she gathered that it was some kind of eyeliner. She scrutinised it warily and then outlined her eyes with it. It was cool and odourless, but didn't feel at all strange.

She changed into different clothes, which were quite uncomfortable, to say the least. She sorted out her dark hair and a few other minor things.

Keela waited for the door to slide open, where are noticed Damar. He was pouring some sort of liquid into two glasses. Keela recognised what the liquid was and sighed.

He proffered a glass to her, but she shook her head. "I can't," she reminds him, gesturing to her baby bump.

He nodded agreeably, but then something caught his eye. He reached up to touch her face. "Your eyes," he began admirably. "They are different."

She smiled and leaned into his touch. "I'm not sure if it's correct," she admitted.

"No, it's perfect," he countered. "Look, I have something to show you," he said, stepping away.

She regarded him quizzically and watched as he fetched something from the back of the room. He showed a silvery object to her; it was a small jewel attached to a dainty silver chain. She took it and smiled thankfully. "What's this for?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I had it replicated," he explained. "I thought it would look nice in you."

"Put it on me," she told him, handing the necklace over to him.

He squared his broad shoulders and took the necklace. Keela swept her hair away from the back of her neck and he looped it around. He fastened it and smiled. She was about to turn around when she felt his cold lips on her neck. He kissed the nape of her neck and then her cheek, holding her close, but she pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, frustrated.

Weakly, she smiled. "I was wondering if you could do something for me." Her eyes searched his.

He stared at her blankly for a short moment. "What is it?" he asked, wondering what it could be.

She took a deep breath. "When I was... apprehended," she explained. "By the patrol-"

Damar cut her off unknowingly with an uncomfortable cough.

Keela continued, "I had a bag with me. There was a photograph in it. You couldn't... get it for me, could you?"

Damar rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll run it past Dukat," he answered.

She smiled gratefully.

A few days later, Damar returned, holding something in his hand. Keela ran over to him and threw her arms around his broad frame. "You found it?" she asked excitedly.

Damar nodded hesitantly. "Not quite."

She took the piece of paper and studied it. "But... this is the picture," she pointed out.

"It's not the exact one," he explained firmly. "There was enough imaging quality in the security cameras in the patrol vehicle to make a crude replication of your photograph."

A tear slipped down her face and she reached up to wipe it away but Damar caught her hand with his.

"Is that your family?" Damar asked her tightly.

She nodded and smiled fondly. "My father, my mother, my grandmother and my brother," she told him, pointing to the various faces on the photograph.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his voice tight, as a wave of guilt passed through him.

She shook her head. "What for? You didn't do this," she said, gesturing to her being there. "Besides, we're going to have a child, Corat. I wouldn't leave you. I couldn't."

He pulled her close to him and she kissed his cheek. "I love you, Corat," she said, and, as always, it surprised her to hear herself saying those words.

He kissed her lips, tracing her jawline with a cold finger. "What would your parents say if they found out about... us?" he asked her, with a right voice. He was uncomfortable.

She considered that and then laughed weakly. "My mother would probably shower us with good wishes and praise. My father, on the other hand-" she broke off, smiling. "They'd both probably go mad if they found out about the baby."

"If you could go, would you?" he finally asked.

She though long about that question. She studied his face and it reminded her how much she loved him. She shook her head with increasing fervour. "No," she ultimately replied.


	17. A Promise

**2367: Terok Nor**

There she was. Just laying there on the couch, starring intently at an effort space in front of her with eyes that were just as empty. Damar approached her with some amount of caution. He didn't want to disturb her more than was absolutely necessary. For all he knew, after all, alarm could be bass in a pregnancy.

As he drew nearer, he could clearly see that she was fondling something in between her slender Human fingers. It was a necklace; the necklace he had given her not that long ago. She was looking deeply at the adorable little pendant which hung from the delicate metal chain.

Before he could get too close to her, Keela seemed to notice him. He sat on the couch beside her.

She blinked and refocused her attention on him. "Corat?"

He reached to smooth back he hair and smiled fondly at her. "You look troubled," he observed, wondering whether or not his observation had been correct.

Sitting up, to be beside him, she answered softly, "I do?"

Damar nodded and took her small hand into his. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"I'm worried," she said, her tone of voice hushed and anxious.

Damar cupped her chin in his hand, and looked into her eyes. "Why?"

"How do I know you won't leave?" she finally asked, looking down at their hands as they lay intertwined in his lap.

For a moment, the answer wouldn't form properly in Damar's head. It was just a simple jumble of words. His throat caught, as he said, "You have my word." He heard her sniff and caught sight of a tear slip from her eye. "I would never leave you. How could I?"

Keela lifted her head up slightly and watched his face intently as he spoke. "You promise?"

He kissed her forehead. "I could never leave you and-" He put his coarse, cold hand on her stomach "Our child." He pulled her closer to him. "I will never leave you."


	18. Movements

**2367: Terok Nor**

"Corat!" Keela called out to him, her voice full of excitement.

He mistook her excitement for pain or some other unpleasant sensation. He hurried over to her, readying himself for what it could possibly be.

She looked up at him, slightly amused by his confused and anxious expression. "Sit with me," she said, patting the space beside her.

He squared his shoulders and sat next to her awkwardly. Keela smiled at him and took his hand. She lifted up her top and touched his hand to her stomach. "Can you feel it?" she asked him, looking into his eyes expectantly.

He nodded and grimaced a little at the feel of her warm stomach against his cold hand. "Nothing out of the ordinary," he muttered.

"No," she said measuredly. She put her other hand on top of Damar's and waited a while. The bump moved a little, and she smiled. "Now?"

He nodded and couldn't help but smile. "That is our child?"

"It is," she said softly.

He swallowed hard. "How long until...?"

She smiled. "Quite long," she replied. "I'm not sure if I am ready for when the time comes."

Damar nodded thoughtfully. "I will try and help you in anyway I can," a said, his voice tight.

"I don't know if the... pregnancy period will be longer because the child is part Cardassian," she said.

Damar nodded and winced at the sight of Keela screaming in pain as an alien child came out of her.


	19. Re-Impressions

**2367: Terok Nor**

Keela groaned in uneasiness and shifted her position on the couch.

Damar's eyes flickered up from the computer screen and towards her. "What is it?" he inquired, getting to his feet, after shutting off his computer.

She watched as he came to sit beside her. "Nothing, just-" she broke off her sentence when she got even more uncomfortable.

Damar raised an eye ridge and regarded her with easily discernible incredulity. "Do you think it's time?" he asked her, as a wave of obvious concern washed over his face. He looked at her bump.

Keela smiled, thinking greatly of his caring concern for her. She reached up and touched his cold face. "I don't think so," she told him. "Not for another two months, at least."

That reassured Damar and he almost managed to withhold a sigh of relief. He turned his head to kiss her cheek, and then her lips, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

She studied his expression, concluding the he looked hurt. "It's not you," she assured him. "It's just... my shoulders. They've been hurting all day."

The day was already half done. He frowned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked her, perplexed.

Keela sighed. "I don't know," she said guiltily. "I just didn't want to disturb you."

Damar pursed his lips and kissed her cheek. "That wouldn't be disturbing me," he said softly. "I would want to be informed of any news."

She nodded and looked around the room. She reached up to touch her shoulder and grimaced in pain.

Damar regarded her. "You are still in pain?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly and not too much, not wanting him to make a fuss of things.

"It may not work," he said tentatively. "But..." he trailed off as he leant back a little and put each of his hands on her shoulders. He pushed forward and backward slowly.

Keela gasped in surprise. "A massage?" she enquired, excited and amused.

He nodded happily and continued to massage her shoulder, his large hands covering a wide area.

Keela felt his hands moving down towards the small of her back and she leant forward, out of his reach. "It's my shoulders that hurt, Corat," she reminded him.

Defeated, he ran his hands back up to her shoulders. Slowly, his movements became more and more hard; more vigorous. He leant down and kissed her neck. As he nuzzled her neck, he more or less neglected his duty of massaging and his hands kept rubbing vigorously. He was forced to stop when Keela jerked away from him in pain.

He pulled back in alarm. He regarded Keela, who was wincing in pain. She clutched her left shoulder.

He stood up and looked her in the eye. "What did I do?" he asked her, his levels of agitation increasing as the seconds ticked by.

She continued to hold her shoulder, wincing in discomfort. "Don't worry," she said tightly.

He brought his hands up to his temples and rubbed them in frustration. He paced around the room. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

She put her free hand on his arm. "Don't apologise. Humans just aren't as... resilient as Cardassians," she suggested.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," he offered, holding her to him.

She stepped back, knowing that people, again, would be talking if they went out together. "No," she said, softly dismissing his offer. "I'll go alone. You finish your work."

Damar felt a little bit conflicted. He was glad that he wouldn't be receiving the odd glares of other officers, but, at the same time, he was worried for Keela's wellbeing. When she had told him that she would do alone, her tone of voice was convincing, so he let her leave.

After having been treated, Keela was about the leave the substandard, dingy Cardassian infirmary. She felt compelled - in a small way - to stay a little while longer when she caught sight of an all too familiar face entering the room. It was Gul Dukat.

He waltzed over to a biobed and sat something probably flattering to a nurse, who treated a bruise on his right cheek. His eyes happened to flicker over to the side, where he noticed Keela.

"What are you doing here?" Dukat enquired. "It's a little early, isn't it?" His eyes looked down to her bump.

She didn't know what to think of his concern. "No, I'm here for something else."

He nodded thoughtfully. "What is that?"

"A, uh... Massage," she said. She wondered whether or not he had purposely chosen to take the biobed beside hers.

He raised an eye ridge, looking conspicuous. "A massage?" he repeated, obviously amused by her answer.

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "How about you?" She wasn't quite sure what to think of how she and a Gul - the commander of the station - were on personal speaking terms.

"Hmm?" he said, flinching a little as the Cardassian nurse ran a dermal regenerator over his bruised skin.

Keela held back a smile. "What are you in here for?"

"Oh," Dukat said with a theatrical voice. "It's rather embarrassing, really."

Keela raised an eyebrow.

He shooed the nurse away and made a face denoting his uneasiness with the situation. "Let me put it this way... Bajoran mistresses can be quite brutal."

Keela couldn't stifle her amusement much, but managed to hold back the most of it. She looked him up and down.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he jumped off the edge of the bed and clapped his hands together briskly. "I have duties to attend to. I presume you'll be leaving, also?"

Keela nodded and held her bump as she got to her feet. She followed Dukat, who had his arm outstretched behind her defensibly. Keela accepted the action as he walked her to Damar's quarters.

"I think," Keela began. "You are a kinder man than you let on."

Dukat smiled happily. "Why, thank you," he said, looking pleased, but it was delivered with his customary smirk.

As they reached the door to Damar's quarters, Dukat stopped abruptly. Keela regarded him with a slightly perplexed expression. "Thank you for walking me," she said gratefully.

Dukat nodded and let her go. He watched her as she went into Damar's quarters, wondering why exactly he had given her to Damar and not kept her to himself. He cursed himself as he walked away.

Damar had caught a glimpse of Gul Dukat when the door had slid open and closed. He raised an eye ridge as Keela entered. He left the bottle of Kanar and approached her. "I see you've been spending some time with Dukat."

"He keeps the more pleasant side of himself very well hidden, doesn't he?" Keela said as she stood before Damar.

Damar studied her incredulously. "Does he?"

Keela guessed what he was thinking. She slapped his arm. "What I mean is he's got this big, tough exterior. But... he's got the capacity to be a... good person."


	20. Cold on a Cardassian Station

**2368: Terok Nor**

"Corat?" Keels began uncertainly. "Is that you?"

Damar took a step closer and nodded dutifully. He ded her quizzically for some time and then smiled. He raised an eye ridge up at the sight of her snuggled up under a blanket. He rarely saw her so covered up. Their quarters, and indeed the entire station, were kept at a constantly high temperature. "You cannot be cold," he obsereved, giving her small form the once overt with his blue eyes.

She shrugged, as much she could, whilst under the blanket. "Pregnancy does weird things, I guess," she suggested absently, her eyes expectantly poised in his direction.

Damar cleared his throat and picked up a PADD, looking through recent events. He set it down and downed a glass of Kanar - his first glass of the day. As he put it down, he caught sight of Keela. "I'll be off soon. It wasn't my intention to disturb you."

Keela simply smiled sympatheticly at him. "Its not like I was busy, or sleeping," she told him, her tone of voice excessively soft. "Come sit with me," she offered gently.

A muscle in Damar's jaw twitched ever so slightly. He listened and let her shuffle up closer to him. "It is not long now, is it?"

She took his hand and smiled up at him. "I'm scared, Corat," she murmured.

Damar touched her face with the back of his hand gently. "I'll help you. I'd never leave you." He kissed her forehead. "There is nothing to worry about."


	21. A Polite Interruption

**2368: Terok Nor**

The sound of the commpanel chirping woke Keela. She blinked in the quarters' hazy light and sat up, her hand holding her bump. As she sat up awkwardly, she heard Damar grunt in his sleep. She tapped him on the shoulder. He groaned tiredly and turned away, his eyes still tightly shut.

Keela sighed and bent down as best she could. She kissed his cheek and Damar quickly stirred. He snorted and looked at her. "What is it?" he enquired, his mood still dreamy from rest.

"Someone pressed the commpanel," Keela informed him.

Damar rubbed his temples and stood up, slipping on his undershirt. He glanced at Keela as she, too, got out of the bed and she went into the bathroom.

Looking down to see that had something on his bottom half, Damar went to the door of the quarters and lazily pressed the commpanel. "Yes?"

"Damar," the voice said coolly.

Damar slapped his forehead, noticing it was Dukat. He was the last person he wanted to talk to at this early time.

"Dukat?" Damar said aloud, not really expecting a home visit. From anyone.

"If it is convenient," Dukat began, and his genuinely polite tone of voice brought a little alarm to Damar's mood. "Miri and I have come to see the expectant mother, and, of course, father."

Damar blinked several times and rubbed his upper back. He stretched and gave the command for the door to open.

Once it had slid open, Dukat walked in, with Miri closely following behind.

Damar gestured to the couch and Miri awkwardly sat down. Before Dukat had had a chance to join her, however, Damar pulled him aside.

"What do you want, Dukat?" Damar asked him, his tone questioning.

Dukat shrugged and smiled, looking extremely comfortable. "To see how Keela is faring," he answered.

Corat Damar raised a suspicious eye ridge and then let the situation die down.

Dukat was finally able to join Miri on the seat, but Damar stayed hovering about anxiously.

Keela, meanwhile, was still in the bathroom. She didn't much enjoy being with child. She felt overweight and clumsy. She reconciled herself with the knowledge that it would be over soon. Just, not as soon as it happened.

She took one last look in the Cardassian mirror and was about to leave for the main room in the quarters, when she suddenly felt a little odd. The movements of the baby became more and more obvious, and she wasn't sure whether that was normal for any pregnancy, or if she should put it down to the child being half-Cardassian.

She swore when her waters broke.

That was when she felt the contraction. She yelped in surprise and discomfort. She clutched her stomach and blinked. "Corat!" she called, her breathing erratic. The need to push followed duly after.

Dukat and Miri watched as Damar hurried out of their sight. He approached the bathroom door and it slid open. He saw Keela as she held her bump protectively, a look of terror etched into her face. He went over to her, after gathering his bearings. He stared at her. "It's now?" he asked, surprised and alarmed.

Keela gripped his arm with more force than she realised was even possible. "Yes, Corat," she told him through gritted teeth. "It's now!"

Damar helped her to her feet and brought her over to where Dukat and Miri were sat. They stared wide-eyed at the unexpected spectacle. Dukat looked physically ill at the sight. He hadn't been there when Tora Naprem had given birth, for which he was tremendously glad, though he had become acquainted with more than enough Bajorans to know they felt no pain during childbirth. Miri, on the other hand, looked positively excited.

She went over to Keela, who was propped up against Damar. "Have your waters broken?" she asked her.

Keela nodded and winced as another contraction ripped through her body. She screamed in pain. Damar looked at her in disbelief. He had no idea childbirth would be so painful. He gathered Keela up in his arms, and she still weighed little, even with another person inside her.

"Keela," Miri said to her firmly. "I don't know what to say to you, now. Bajoran women don't feel any pain during childbirth."

Keela gave her a glare and Miri smiled awkwardly. Dukat pointed to the door and said to Miri, "Things look to be going to plan here. I'll just... go see if its the same in Central Command."

Miri regarded him. "You're leaving?"

Dukat nodded weakly and then briskly exited the quarters.

"What do I do?" Damar asked Miri frantically.

Miri shrugged. It amused her, to see a Cardassian so helpless and unsure. "With Bajorans," she explained. "The baby usually just... slides out."

Damar shuddered.

Keela screamed as she felt the urge to push again. Her hands clamped on Damar's shoulders. "Take me to the infirmary, for god's sake!" she demanded. The baby's movements were beginning to get stronger and stronger with every waking moment. "I need to push!" she yelled.

Damar cleared his throat and carried her down the many corridors, with Miri following at his heels.

They reached the turbolift and got on, with Damar yelling barely coherent orders to the station's computer systems.

They finally got to the infirmary and a host of Cardassian nurses came their way. They told Damar to set the screaming Keela down on a bed and told him to leave the room.

Keela, however, clasped his hand. "Can't you stay?" she pleaded frantically, panic etched into her face.

Damar shook his head. "On Cardassia, its customary for the men to wait outside."

Keela frowned. On Earth, that was how things were hundreds of years ago. She let go of Damar's hand and he left the room, before kissing her forehead tenderly and smoothing her hair.

Miri, being female, was allowed to stay. She stood beside Keela.

"You'll have to listen to me," the midwife said. She was a short woman, with a critical eye. "Stay calm, and breathe."

Easier said than done. Keela winced and resisted the urge to push again. She watched as the nurses and doctors injected her with various needles and hyposprays.

The minutes went by as a blur. Doctors and midwives and nurses would order her to keep pushing; the barely pronounceable names of numerous pain-relieving drugs would be mentioned; perspiration would drop down he forehead steadily.

After a great amount of yelling and pushing, sweating and pain, Keela was finally allowed to stop. The midwife's hands came into view, and in them was a tiny form.

The room seemed to be silence by the shallow, high-pitched crying of a newborn baby. Keela was instantly alert, wanting to be closer to her vulnerable child.

Keela reached out, despite being more tired and worn out than she had ever been. Miri watched in wonder as the newborn was handed to her friend.

Keela took the baby into her arms and was struck by its appearance. It's face was more pink that it was grey; its eyes were outlined with thin ridges; but it lacked the spoon-shaped embossment that Cardassians were known for. She knew that newborn Cardassians didn't form their neck or chest ridges until later on in life.

She kissed the baby's smooth forehead and held its hand with her finger.

Damar came slowly into the room and simply stared as he caught sight of Keela holding their child. Miri left them alone and Damar came to sit beside Keela. He pulled the stool as close as it would get to the medical bed.

Keela took his hand as she noticed him beside her.

He stroked her hair and noticed his newborn son, sleeping peacefully in her arms. "He..." Damar broke off, mesmerised by the sight. "He is ours."

Keela turned her head and kissed his lips. She broke away and let him hold the child. "He's got your eyes."

Damar looked at the boy's eyes. They were practically the same colour as his own were. It made him think.

"What do you want to call him?" Keela asked Damar as she looked up at him.

He looked down and wondered about the question. He kissed her forehead, which was still a little sweaty from labour.

Keela grimaced when she realised what she might look like.

Damar still pondered the question. "I presume you will want to name... him... according to human customs?" he guessed, thinking it to be correct.

Keela shrugged. "We could give him two names," she suggested, after thinking it through somewhat.

"How do you mean?" he enquired, looking down at their hands intertwined.

Keela smiled. She thought she had already told him of all human customs and so forth; apparently she had not. "Well," she began. "On Earth, it's not uncommon for a person to have a forename, a middle name and a surname."

Damar nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"What names have you been thinking of?" Keela inquired.

Damar didn't want to sound sentimental. He cleared his throat and said tightly, "Nothing specific."

Keela elbowed him softly. "Really?"

He sighed in submission. "My father," he began uncertainly. "He was called Sejan."

Keela smiled, a little amused. "That's a nice name."

Damar gave her an expectant look.

So, Keela thought. "I've always liked the name Alexander," she decided.

"Alexander Sejan?" Dukat repeated, sounding amused.

Damar raised an eye ridge at the sight of him in the room. Dukat was the most senior officer on the station; he could come and go when and where he pleased. "What a beautiful child," he observed.

Keela rolled her eyes. Dukat had a look of both amazement and vague contempt on his face as he looked at the child.

"Would you like to hold him?" Keela offered to Dukat, not feeling the need to consider her question.

"The look on Damar's face seems to answer that question for you," Dukat observed, catching sight of Damar's annoyed expression.

Keela whispered something to Damar, which Dukat couldn't hear, and let Dukat take her child into his arms.

The Gul held the child almost expertly. Keela wasn't sure why she was so surprised by that; he had many children already, back on Cardassia Prime.

He cooed at the child and studied its face. It looked so odd. The feeds he had seen of his and Tora Naprem's child were always a little blurry, but the child still looked different from Keela and Damar's. He knew this Alexander was half-human whereas Ziyal was half-Cardassian, but, to him, the two species were extremely similar.

The child started to cry and Dukat started. He handed Alexander back over to Keela, who smilingly kissed the baby's forehead.

She yawned, and Damar set his new child down to sleep in the dull, severely crafted crib.

Dukat had left the infirmary and returned to his usual duties as head of the station. Keela smiled as she watched him leave. "I told you there was more to him than it seems," she said to Damar.

Damar grunted.

"You saw how good he was with Alexander."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "You should get some sleep now. I have to return to Command, but I will be back in the morning."

Keela nodded and watched him as he left, hoping she wouldn't have to stay in the warm, lonely infirmary much longer than a night.

****

Meanwhile, in the Command Centre of Terok Nor, Damar was in a conflicted mood to say the least. He was exacting about the prospect of being a father, but was also frustrate that he couldn't be with Keela at present.

He knew there was no point in him asking Dukat to let him end his shift early. A Cardassian's first duty was to the Union and Cardassia; family, however important, came second.

He found himself actually counting down the minutes until his shift was due to end and he could at last be with his lover and their child.

 


	22. Parental Problems

**2368: Terok Nor**

Keela sighed.  _Why won't it just work?_  she thought to herself angrily. _What am I doing wrong?_ She stared ahead at the baby in front of her. Her child. Her only child. Her half-alien child. He started to cry and Keela held her head in her hands. She was forced to lift her head up from her tired arms when she heard heavy footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Damar asked her, worry lines etched into his plainly handsome face. He picked up his sobbing child, swinging him gently from side to side.

In awe, Keela looked up at him. She didn't speak. She was too ashamed. She was his mother and now, she couldn't feed her child.

"Get up," Damar told her blandly.

Keela complied and sulkily got to her feet. Damar adjusted the child's position on his hip. He uttered soothing words to the child and stroked his head. It wasn't a particularly easy task to successfully and safely hold a a young child when one is wearing a bulky uniform cuirass. Damar caught Keela's worried and shameful gaze. "Tell me."

She sighed and looked up at him and their infant child. She hung her head. "I can't do it," she murmured, starting to lace irately around the room.

"What do you mean? Damar asked, cocking his head to one side, as he let Alexander curiously examine his obviously exciting uniform.

"He won't eat," Keela explained. "I've tried feeding him," she said, gesturing to the nearby table. "But, he just won't eat it."

Damar frowned. Heavily. "Well," he began in a coarse tone of voice. "What exactly has Alexander been eating, then?"

Keela sniffed and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Of course he does eat. Eventually. Just, not when he's meant to." Finally, she looked upon him again.

Damar's jaw tightened involuntarily. "You should've told me," he said bluntly.

Keela nodded and then shook her head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Never mind," Damar said decidedly. He picked up the baby food and sat down. He began to feed Alexander. Sure enough, it was working. The child was practically wolfing down everything in the replicated bowl.

Wide-eyed, Keela stood close by, watching. "Corat..." she began, with barely contained wonder.

Damar smiled at her and wiped the child's mouth with a napkin once the meal - all of it - had been eaten. Keela was stood awkwardly next to him and Damar sighed. Gently, he placed Alexander Sejan into her uncertain arms. Damar registered sadness in her face. He reached out to touch her face, caressing her cheek softly. "What is it?"

She shrugged, but kept her gaze fixed on him and his actions. His words. "This past week," she explained, after seeing his pleading expression. "Alexander hasn't been eating properly. I tried everything, Corat." She rocked the child in her arms, and it cooed softly. "I knew I wouldn't be a good mother."

"You are a good mother," he argued, leaving forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Don't think otherwise. Granted, the situation her is... delicate, but you've kept Alexander safe." He paused, thoughtfully.

****

Dukat raised a suspicious eye ridge as he finally caught site of Damar trudging into Ops. "Ah," he explained dramatically. "Damar. Nice of you to join us."

Damar suppressed the need to roll his eyes and nodded, apologising for his behaviour. "Sorry, sir. I was busy."

As always. Dukat was suspicious, just like any Cardassian should be. He gave Damar a wry, damning smile.

Damar found great pleasure when Dukat thought he knew something and he really didn't.

"What was it this time?" Dukat finally asked, as he signed off an order on a large PADD.

Damar stiffened and cleared his throat. "Alexander wasn't eating properly." He saw Dukat nod, though he was pretty sure the Gul wasn't really listening properly. "Keela needed some help."


	23. Protection

**2369: Terok Nor**

Keela's eyes were orange with fury. Through her threadbare dress, Damar was sure he could even see her delicate heart beating. Down her cheeks, salty tears were cascading. With an accusing finger pointed in his direction, she yelled, "How could you not tell me?!"

Damar approached her, cautiously, holding his arms wide apart. He reached out to out his hands on her shoulders, but she backed away promptly. "I couldn't have told you," he told her blandly. "Even if I wanted to."

Vigorously, Keela shook her head. "Who was going to stop you?" she demanded, her eyes still very much ablaze.

Damar raised his hands up to his temples and massaged them slightly. "What sort of a question is that?"

She stood there, agape. "Corat! You should've told me!"

"I had no reason to," he replied in a monotonous tone of voice. "It's... sensitive information. I cannot tell anyone and everyone."

Again, she was wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She shook her head and frowned. "I'm 'anyone and everyone'?" she challenged him, upset and angry.

"Perhaps that wasn't the best choice of words," he said, reflectively.

She scoffed, unimpressed with his subliminal apology, or whatever it was. "I had a right to know, Corat."

Again, he put his hands on her shoulders, but she failed to shrug him off. He held her at arm's length. "Keela," he said firmly. "This isn't your business."

She tried to pull away from him, but it was a vain attempt. So, she soon gave up in that respect and looked up at him. "Corat, look at me."

Damar pursed his lips and looked around the room, before finally having his gaze directed upon her.

"How can you say it isn't my business?" she demanded.

He thought about walking away, but that wasn't in his nature. "Because you're-"

Before he had a chance to finish his risky observation, she interjected. "I'm what? A comfort woman? Your property?"

He shook his head determinedly. "No, I didn't say that."

"I'm the mother of your child, Corat," she reminded him, as if he needed to be reminded.

He took one hand off her shoulder and touched her face with the back of it, stroking her smooth cheek. "I know that."

She looked into his eyes as she tried to read what he could be thinking. "Do you want to raise your child in this sort of place?"

Damar cleared his throat. His jaw tightened and he pursed his lips. "It will have to do," he muttered.

She almost scowled at him, before refraining from doing so. "It will have to do?" she repeated, almost astounded with such a response from him. "I can't stand to have Alexander grow up in this place!"

"I didn't want to tell you about... this technicality," he let on.

"Technicality? It's slave labour, Corat," she quipped.

"You're too delicate to know this sort of thing," he snapped.

"Delicate?" she scoffed. "Now you sound like Quark."

"You're precious to me," he said, his tone softening, calming. "It's sensitive, dangerous information, Keela. You must understand." He stroked her face. "I don't want to see you her hurt."

"You think I'm weak?" she demanded, still looking him in the eye.

"You're a woman. It's my responsibility to protect you," he explained.

"I don't need protecting," she said bluntly.

"You do," he said, trying to pull her closer.

"I don't think I told you what happened when I was... taken here, did I?"

He shook his head; a muscle in his jaw twitched slightly. "Lets not dwell on the past."

She ignored him. "I was in the field of this Bajoran. His family befriended me when I was visiting Bajor," she informed him. "Topen - the Bajoran - he was take some place by some of Dukat's men. So were his wife and three daughters." She blinked back tears. "I don't even want to think about what they did to them."

She felt Damar stiffen against her. "A few days later, the same Cardassians came to where I was. I'd had to leave Topens house, as the entire district was swarming with Cardassians. I slept rough one night, and the following day, that was when they found me. Well, there was only one of them. I managed to... stop his advancements." Her voice tightened, almost decreasing to a whisper. "The next time I saw that Cardassian, he brought his... entourage."

Although he didn't particularly want to, Damar was listening. Intently. "And that was when you were taken?" He kissed her cheek softly, leaving the kiss to linger.

Keela nodded stiffly. "I fought off one of Dukat's men," she reminded him. "I don't need to be protected, Corat." She stood on her toes and stroked his face gently, touching the prominent ridges that ran from his ears to his chin. "I know you mean well," he purred. "But, this is my life, too, Corat. This involves me; and Alexander. Not just you."

He kissed her on the forehead and then exhaled slowly. "If it makes you feel better," he began. "I don't think Alexander will have to stay here much longer."

"What?" she stammered, staring at him.

"You've seen what's happening," he explained.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head.

"The Bajorans smiling. Looking like they've found hope," he continued with his explanation. "Dukat's getting more and more stressed as the days go by."

"I'm happy for the Bajorans," she said, shrugging.

Damar groaned. "These things don't just happen for no reason," he murmured.

"Corat," she said softly. "Tell me what you mean." She eyed him closely. "Properly."

"We're losing, Keela," he elaborated.

"Losing what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "The... The Occupation?"

Gravely, Damar nodded. "Yes," he said thickly.

"When?" she said, becoming frantic. Her heart raced at a thousand beats per minute. "How do you know?"

"Dukat's been receiving more and more reports of Resistance Cells being successful in their... attacks. Starfleet has been in contact," he said with measurable contempt in his voice.

"Starfleet?" she repeated, slightly perplexed. It wasn't a Federation matter.

He nodded slowly. "I don't know when it will happen. Gul Dukat's given it a few months, but he's always optimistic."

For a moment, Keela remained silent. Breaking her quiet musing state, she whispered, "How long have you known?"

"Not long," he said thickly. He saw her facial expression change. She looked as though she was about to say something, but he quickly said, "I don't want you to think I've known for longer, because I have not." He traced her jawline with a cold finger.

Leaning into his touch, she asked, "How long, Corat?"

He stiffened involuntarily. "Dukat made it clear to me exactly how severe the Cardassian position was becoming yesterday." Slipping his arms around her small waist, he let her lean her head against his cuirassed chest.


	24. The Withdrawal

**2369: Terok Nor**

"No." Keela started forward, blinking with uncertainly, shaking her head uncontxrollably. She picked up her infant child and held him steadfastly, smoothing back his downy hazel hair.

Damar crossed over to her and nodded his head firmly. His facial expression was unreadable. He looked as though he had been carved out of stone. Keela stopped shaking her head in disbelief and put her hand to his face, stroking the tender ridges there. "Tell me this isn't true."

Damar took her attending hand and held it gently. "It's very true," he answered her calmly.

Keela, however, was not in a state of believing. "No," she maintained her previous point. "I'm not leaving."

Damar took the child from her and cradled him, looking down into his pastel grey eyes. "You have to. It's not a case of if. It is definite."

"I won't leave you," she said firmly, suppressing everlasting tears with mind alone. "I won't."

Damar held the child's hand tenderly and studied him for a while, thinking of everything which had happened in the recent years.

With watchful eyes, Keela stared at the spectacle. Damar noticed her strong gaze and set the child down softly on the floor, leaving him to crawl about, whilst more or less blissfully unaware of what was unfolding around him.

Keela held Damar's arm with her hand firmly. "I will not go, Corat."

Gently, almost absently, Damar brushed a stray tendril of hair from out of Keela's teary eyes, and behind her small ears. "Dukat told me this would probably be an inevitability. Cardassia has been diminishing in power and influence over Bajor for quite some time.

"Then, he's wrong," Keela countered justly, looking for a loophole in Damar's argument whenever and wherever she possibly could.

"Dukat is rarely wrong." Damar looked around the room. "He said the Withdrawal will be happening within a matter of days. It isn't weeks or months. It will happen very soon."

Keela whimpered and fell against him. "Then... I'll go when that time actually comes."

Damar lifted her head up to face him properly. "Shuttles and starships are likely to be banned from entering either Cardassian or Bajoran airspace for sometime," he told her. "A massive cleanup operation on behalf of Starfleet is rumoured to take place. Bajorans will be debriefed and all Cardassians have to withdraw from this station."

"Why can't we all go back to Cardassia?" she suggested hopefully.

Damar saw, very clearly, the glimmer of hope in her eyes, but knew that he would be the one to destroy it, much to his despair. "I doubt you or Alexander will be accepted on Cardassia. You have to understand that... relationships between my homeworld and yours are not particularly strong." He stroked her face, wiping the now ever-present tears from her eyes.

"What about Earth?" She clung to any possible outcome where they could all end up together.

Damar, once again, disagreed. "For the very same reasons," he said, shaking his head, pulling her into a sorrowful embrace.

A companel chirping interrupted the tender moment. Alexander Sejan, playing on the floor, began to bawl at the noise. Keela sighed and scooped him up, holding him protectively close to her.

Damar clicked the companel. Dukat's proud, annunciated voice rang out through the entire room. "Damar, though it very much pains me to say, you and I, and all our fellow Cardassians, must evacuate Terok Nor. I can't say how sad I am to leave this station."

Damar nodded and swallowed hard. "I understand, sir. Would you like me to come to the bridge?"

"That would be helpful, Damar," Dukat agreed.

"Do you have a more precise estimate of when the, uh, comfort women will have to vacate the premises?"

"The same time as us, Damar," Dukat answered, sounding a little confused at the question. "They are to return to their homeworlds, with Bajor being the most prevalent."

Slowly, Damar considered. "Understood, sir." He turned to face Keela, watching her and his son. "I'll be right with you."

"Damar, take all the time you need," the voice said, and, for an odd moment, Damar wasn't able to connect the unusual level of concern in the voice to his commanding officer.

The link went dead and Damar crossed over to Keela. "I'll see you soon. There are shuttles arriving and departing as we speak."

Keela wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Now...?"

Damar nodded. "Dukat is quite efficient."

She kissed their child's forehead and a tear fell from her eye. She looked up and nodded.

Damar tried to clear his throat, in an effort to cover up the fact that his voice was on the verge of choking. His mouth wavered and he looked at his lover, and then at his son. "I'll be seeing you soon, son."

Keela smiled solemnly at the sight and said, "You'd better go."

Damar took her under his wing and directed her toward the door. "Your belongings will be brought at a later date."

Keela felt the tears stop and she kept her son tightly at her side.

"I'll take you to the shuttlebay. Dukat told me to not rush things," he said blankly. "Efficiency and sloppiness are very different."

Despite herself and despite the situation, Keela let loose a small laugh, which brought a slight smile to Damar's face. They walked down the dark corridors of Terok Nor.

As they reached the shuttlebay doors, Keela handed their son over to a passenger with whom she was familiar in the craft. Alexander Sejan peeked up at his parents, sensing something was wrong.

"I'll be there soon," she reassured her son softly.

Damar caught her arm. "I'll come to Earth." He ignored the piercingly hateful glares of the many Bajorans in the shuttlebay.

Keela stood on the tips of her toes and looped her arms around his neck, stroking his handsome face. "I know you will."

Damar held her face with one hand, the other wrapped around her small waist. He pressed his lips to hers and forgot what was happening.

For a split second, Keela was brought back to the first time they had kissed, three Bajoran years ago.

He savoured the textures, emotions, sights, sounds and scents she brought to him. He caressed her cheek as held her tighter against him.

Keela broke away from the kiss and burrowed her head into his armoured chest, clinging to him steadfastly. "I don't want to leave you," she muttered.

Kissing her forehead, he reminded her, "You must, but not for long. I'll go to Cardassia with Dukat after this has... ended. But, there is much time for me to visit Earth. I hear its quite exciting."

Laughing softly, she nodded.

He tilted her head up to his level and shook his head sorrowfully. With one finger, he traced her jawline, and pulled her toward him, savouring the feel of her lips one last time.

As Keela stepped back, she boarded the Federation shuttle craft. "I love you."

"Keela... I love you, too." He didn't stay to watch as the shuttle departed, warping away at some incomprehensible speed. He didn't want to torture himself more than was necessary and turned on his heel, ambling to the bridge.

There were Starfleet guard hovering about everywhere, and Dukat seemed to be extraordinarily pissed off. With caution, Damar approached him. "Are you quite all right, sir?"

Looking up from the now pointless console, Dukat smiled wryly. "Oh. Damar, you're here."

Corat Damar nodded dutifully. "I am sorry, sir, that this didn't work out. Your capabilities as a commander were not compromised."

"That's as maybe," he said with a sneer. "But, that doesn't mean to say my image hasn't been torn to shreds."

Damar raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"Who do they think they are?!" Dukat challenged no one. "Demoting me! Of all people!"

"Cardassia will come to its senses and Bajor will carry on primitive as it once did before you tried to held it."

That brightened the station commander's mood somewhat. "Cardassia isn't finished yet. We have more to give. I will require you at my side."

Damar nodded firmly. "I am happy to serve you, Dukat.

"How did Keela's departure go?"

Damar shrugged, as if it meant nothing to him. "I told her I will be joining her on Earth."

Dukat shook his head disapprovingly. "You shouldn't have gotten the girl's hopes up."

"I didn't think I was." Damar frowned.

"You cannot be sure Cardassians will be accepted anywhere now," Dukat opined.

Damar sighed and rubbed his temples wearily. "Do you have any Kanar?"

Dukat smirked, but replied, "I think that can wait." Damar's question, however, gave him cause to study his friend's expression more closely. "It won't take long for the Alpha Quadrant to see just how powerful Cardassia has the potential to be."


	25. Reunion

**2371: Federation Shuttlecraft / Earth**

_This must be how Keela felt when she was on Terok Nor,_  Damar thought to himself. This world was so alien. As the shuttle entered the orbit of a planet named Earth, he caught sight of a large, white celestial body. It was marked with craters and reflected every last bit of the main sequence star's bright light. A natural satellite, Damar concluded. The moon.

The moon promptly shifted out of view and Damar's watchful gaze was met by a sea of satellites and space stations all orbiting the planet below. He wondered why the humans had never bothered to remove the simply colossal amount of space junk from Earth's orbit. And then, he remembered what Keela had told him. The people of Earth valued exploration ever so much. Their ancestors' vital work and research in the fields of science, astronomy and mathematics would forever live on in their creations which still, hundreds of years later, would be guarding the planet. The sides of what was now space junk were plastered in a multitude of symbols and flags and signs: NASA. ESA. JAXA. USA. UK.

At last, the planet which he had waited so long to see for real. Earth. The blue marble that lay serenely in amongst a sea of space debris, shipping docks, and a system of lifeless other planets and a dark blanket of stars. He smiled and studied, as best he could from such a great distance, the surface of the planet. Most of it was covered in a deep blue ocean, but that feature was neatly interjected with tall mountains, orange deserts, ghostly white polar ice caps, grey city centres, and lush green woodlands. For a moment, he was reminded of Bajor. Forcing that memory away into the depths of his expectant and anxious mind, he braced himself for the landing. He had never been in a Federation shuttlecraft before, nor did he ever particularly want to be in one any time soon.

As he stepped out of the small warp-enabled craft, he breathed in the air deeply. He had visited many planets in his life, but none were as full of life as this one was. Earth seemed to be so much more different than the others. He guessed the strange feeling he had was due to the fact that he would be seeking Keela... and Alexander very soon.

He took out his PADD and called up a few documents. Looking through the plethora of files, he soon found the one that he was looking for. He read the document and nodded, understanding. It was an address. He knew he had landed in some place called San Francisco. But, that was basically all he knew. He wasn't certain of much else. Just over the horizon, he manage to make out the outline of a bright red object; a bridge. It was majestic and dominant. Damar was impressed. Staring intently at the PADD, he wondered what the address could mean.

Earth was so different to Cardassia. No one had ever told him what exactly it was like. Of course, he had seen many photographs and holographic recreations of it, and Keela had told him many facts concerning it, but none of that could have possibly prepared him for the sights he was seeing. Everyone who walked pass him seemed to be smiling and happy. Children of all ages, and of many species, had grins on their faces. The elderly were hobbling about quietly, but content.

Cardassian seemed so dark in comparison, and Bajor seemed so wet and too bright. That is, until the Occupation, of course. Sure, not everyone who met his gaze was all that receiving. He understood why. He understood very well. Who would want to have anything to do with a Cardassian? After not only carrying out an apparently brutal and rights-breaching Occupation of a harmless and defenceless people, but actually failing to uphold it. He shuddered at that grossly compelling thought and then stuffed the PADD away.

He saw a computer terminal. Or, that was what he guessed it to be. "Computer," he said in a firm tone of voice. "Tell me where ninety-four Clarendon Street is."

The computer system chirped an then a monotonous female voice replied, "Ninety-four Clarendon Street is located half a mile west of your present location. Estimated journey time is-"

Damar shook his head and interrupted the automated voice. "That's enough," he said gruffly, before leaving the terminal briskly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a large building complex. After a moment's more scrutiny, he noticed that it was Starfleet Academy. And, right next to it were Starfleet Headquarters. He also saw numerous Starfleet officers walking by him. Most of them gave him glowers and glares, but he ignored them, not caring less what it was they thought of him or of his people.

He started on the short journey to the address that Keela had given him. The sun was hot on his back, but he was pleased for it. Bajor was too cold, and its sun was oddly too bright. It rained too often there, not to mention the locals. He felt perspiration start to drip down his forehead and he groaned in annoyance.

At last, he reached the appropriate address. Before going up to the front door, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. The street was quiet, with only a few hovercars travelling past every now and then. Trees were in full bloom as summer was at its height. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the panel which was on the wall adjacent to the door. He heard movement inside the house and then the door slid open.

He looked down and caught sight of his son. His only son. He had grown so much since he had last seen him personally - two years ago.

It was then that Keela entered the room. Her jaw opened wide at the sight. "Corat?" she exclaimed. "It's you!" She almost squealed with joy. "Alexander," she said softly to their son. "This is your daddy."

Alexander looked up at Damar with large, expectant eyes. Damar smiled and scooped the child up. "Hello, son," he said softly. "I've missed you so much." He took Keela into his arms, too, and said gently, "I have missed you, too."

Keela smiled lovingly and blinked back tears of happiness. She sighed happily and kissed Damar's cheek.

"Where did you go, daddy?" the three year-old child asked, cocking his head to one side inquisitively.

Damar sighed and tried to formulate an appropriate response in his head. "I... I was at work, son," he said, grimacing at the awful answer.

The child frowned. "Work?"

Keela cut in, before Damar could attempt another answer. "Yes, Tom. I've told you this, daddy's got a very important job. Cardassia is very far away."

"Are you staying?" Alexander inquired, looking up at his father.

A muscle in Damar's jaw twitched and he said tightly, "We'll see."

Keela was about to add something, before Alexander announced, "I'm at school now." He beamed.

"School?" Damar repeated, alarmed and confused. Even on Cardassia, where education was practically everything, children were not schooled at the mere age of three.

Keela shook her head and smiled. "It's not exactly school," she iterated. "It's only nursery."

For a moment, Damar paused, and then he nodded and set the child down on the floor gently. "Is he attending this... nursery now?"

Keela nodded. "Yes. It's every weekday." She gestured to a door to the far right. "Tom, go make sure you've got your pencils for nursery."

Alexander Sejan went off and Keela tuned her attention back to Damar. "How long are you staying?" she inquired, hope shining through.

Damar shrugged. It felt odd. He had never been without his armour for so long. He felt almost vulnerable. "I have no idea," he answered honestly. "Not as long as I would like."

Keela smiled sweetly and kissed his lips. Damar found it hard to let go. He had longed to have her small form so very close to his. To touch her lips with his own. To hold her dearly. To caress her supple skin as it done in the dancing light.

A few minutes later, Alexander emerged from his room and looked up with expectant eyes at his parents. "Can daddy take me to nursery?"

Keela shook her head, saying, "Daddy doesn't know the way. I'll promise he will take you soon, though."

Looking glum, Alexander nodded in submission and Keela took his hand, before kissing Damar goodbye. "I won't be long," she told him, before leaving the house and stepping into the hovercar which was parked outside the building.

Damar studied his surroundings, taking it all in. There were many photographs hanging on the walls. Pictures of him, Keela, and Alexander all together; pictures of Keela's family; pictures of rolling hills and bright blue skies, all flooded his vision.

He went into the Alexander' room. It was medium in size and was adorned with pictures of dinosaurs and building blocks. There was a large square window which let in beams of yellow sunlight on the opposite wall. The walls were painted light green, and the floor was soft underfoot.

Next, he went into the master bedroom. It was large, but not quite as big as his had been on Terok Nor in the years previous. There was a holographic rod on one of the items of furniture. After a moment of hesitation, Damar picked it up and pressed the release key. He was almost overwhelmed with sadness and joy - all at the same time - when he saw the image it contained. Him. His newborn son. Keela.

Shakily, he returned the rod to its original location in the room and then he went back into the main room. The atrium.

He jumped when he heard the door slide open.

"You're back?" Damar asked of Keela as she entered the room.

"We ran into one of Alexander' friends along the way, so the two of then went into the nursery." She smiled fondly. "In fact, he seemed quite keen to get rid of me."

"He has friends?" Damar asked.

She smiled and laughed softly. "Yes, he has." She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't need to worry about him not fitting in."

Damar put his hands around her delicate waist. "I missed you so much. Both of you," he said solemnly.

She leant up to kiss his lips. "I've missed you, two. Alexander, every day, he would ask about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him what a good man you are. And that you were always thinking of us. That you'd always return to us," she told Damar, but he could just about make out slight uncertainty in her voice.

Damar kissed her forehead and said softly, "How is your family?"

"They're well," she answered softly. "They are asking about you as well. But, to tell the truth, I didn't really know what do say. Sorrowfully, she hung her head. "I didn't know if you would come back or not," she continued, holding back the salty tears. "If something had happened to you, I didn't think anyone would tell me."

Damar pulled her back from him and took her small face in his hands. "Of course I would come back. I would never leave you, or Alexander. I promised you that."

Sniffing, Keela nodded. "I love you."

Damar pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, too, Keela. I always will."

Keela stepped back from the embrace and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and pulled him toward her. Damar kicked off his boots and noticed that Keela, too, was removing her clothes. He stared appreciatively and wonderingly at her delicate, perfect form.

With one hand, she massaged gently the ridges that ran down his neck and to his shoulders, causing him to shudder with pleasure under her touch. Damar wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her neck. Nuzzling her and stroking back her maroon hair, he pressed his lips to hers.

Keela held him back from her. She sighed. "There's no rush. You'll be staying for some time, won't you?"

Damar made an agreeing noise and then kissed her neck.

"Can we just... lie here? Together," she said.

Damar pulled her against him, and kissed her hairline.

Keela drew small circles on his scaly chest and sighed.

"I've missed this," Damar told her.

Keela rolled her eyes. She knew what Damar was like. "I'm sure you have."

"No, no," Damar, surprisingly, countered. "I meant just laying here with you. Waking up to see you."


	26. En Route to Dozaria

  **Elements of this are from the DS9 season four episode 'Indiscretion'. I figured that when Dukat is looking at the image of Naprem, the database for Terok Nor comfort women would be in use, so I seized the opportunity.**

**2372: En route to Dozaria**

"You know, Dukat," Major Kira Nerys began, an essence of annoyance glowing in her voice. "You're going to have to tell me what has been bothering you."

Dukat looked at her quizzically and beamed. "Is it just me, or do I detect an iota of concern in your tone?"

Kira gave him a wry smile and shook her head. "You've been staring at that PADD for hours."

In submission, Dukat sighed and handed Kira the PADD. She took it and stared at it inquisitively. "She's beautiful," Kira observed, wide-eye, studying the woman who was displayed on the screen.

Skrain Dukat simply nodded and cleared his throat, in an effort to not feel or look too awkward.

"Who is she?" Kira asked, still holding the device.

Dukat resettled in his chair and began to run through pre-landing procedures for the craft's touch down on Dozaria. His gaze flickered up to see the Major's inquisitive glare directed at him. "No one important," he snapped.

Kira folded her arms stubbornly.

The Cardassian harrumphed lowly and showed a small smile. "No one important to  _me,_  anyway."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "To whom, then?" she enquired, lowering the thrusters on the Ravinok.

"One of my officers. You have yet to meet him; Gil Damar," he replied icily.

"A wife?" Kira pressed. "A  _Human_  wife?"

Dukat shook his head. "A lover," he replied, continually reminding himself that he was talking about that sort of stuff with Major Kira.

Kira swallowed and nodded. "I take it you had... feelings for her?"

That perked Dukat up a little. "Jealous, Major?"

She frowned and said snippily, "You wish." Continuing, she added, "She was important to him?"

Dukat nodded stiffly. "Very, was the impression I recieved," he replied. "He has a child with her."

Below the image, Kira caught sight of a small tab. She ran her finger across the screen, pulling down the tab and her brow knitted. "Is it customary on Cardassia for Guls to keep files on their officers' lovers?" Kira quizzed him.

Caught of guard, Dukat answered quickly, "Every comfort woman must have a personal file. At least, on Terok Nor, anyway." He grinned annoyingly in Kira's direction, adding, "After all, I am quite an organised individual."

"She was a  _comfort woman?!"_  Kira started, astounded. "On  _Terok Nor?"_

Dukat nodded coldly.

"She is human, Dukat," Kira reminded him.

"I am _aware_  of that, Major," he quipped.

She sighed in frustration. "Do you have any idea how many regulations that breaks?" she told him. "The Federation will be all over you. Abducting a human, and keeping her to satisfy your..." she sneered "needs."

"They were in love, Major," he countered. "There are no rules against that."

Kira, still, shook her head and read through the woman's file.

Name: Keela Monroe

Date of Birth: 2344

Place of Birth: London, England, Earth

Origin: Human

Family: mother and father: Sheridan and Jared Monroe; siblings: Alexander Monroe (brother)

Miscellaneous: assigned to Glinn Corat Damar, on board the Terok Nor mining station; 2366. One child: Alexander Sejan; born 2368; father: Corat Damar.

"She's alive?" Kira inquired.

"Damar told me he sent her to Earth when the Occupation ended." Dukat paused thoughtfully. "In fact, he's there now. He is returning to Cardassia soon."

"And, you feel bad, because this... Damar cannot stay with her?" Kira guessed.

Dukat shook his head. "It bears remarkable parallels to my present situation."

"And there I was thinking you had a sense of humility."


	27. Education is Power

**2373: Cardassia**

Dukat raised an eye ridge up at the sight of Damar's hands fumbling over the controls. Quickly, he had had enough. They were at war. "Damar, what is it?" he asked, with a hint of exasperation.

Damar looked up and focused in his commanding officer. "What do you mean?" he enquired, not entirely with it.

"We are at war, Damar," Dukat said icily. "There is hardly time for your sulking. Tell me what it is."

"Its nothing, Dukat. Don't concern yourself," Damar quickly replied.

Dukat rolled his emerald eyes. He knew when something was up. "I know," he reassured him.

"Sir?"

"Your..." He considered. "Home life is troubled, I understand. But, for the sake of the Prophets! Be strong, man."

Damar's jaw tightened involuntarily at the mention of the Prophets. They were Cardassians, not Bajorans. He wondered if Dukat sometimes forgot that simple factoid. He understood what the Gul meant, though. This war would seal the fate of his homeworld, of Bajor, of the wormhole, of the sector, and the entire Alpha Quadrant. He nodded defiantly and proceeded with his work.

"Its been two years, Dukat," Damar told him, not being able to stay silent on the matter for much longer.

Sighing, Dukat replied, "I know you miss her, and your son. But, you will see them again."


	28. Night Terrors

**2374: Dominion Headquarters**

Corat Damar awoke in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes and scanned the room around him, as best he could, with his hazy eyes. He ordered the computer to increase the luminosity of the lights and then sat up in the bed.

His eyes wandered about the dull room expectantly. He looked down at the space on the bed beside him and thought of his beloved. He couldn't even bare to think how long they had been apart.

He shuddered at the unpleasant thought and blinked. He half expected Keela to come walking into the room; to lie beside him so that he could hold her close. He had never felt so alone. His gaze fell on the ever-present bottle of Kanar and he got to his feet lazily.

He looked down at himself to see that he was still wearing his uniform. His hand came to his head, trying to suppress the onslaught of a hangover. He crossed the room, his feet feeling detached from the rest of his body. Clumsily, he got to the cabinet and reached for the glass. He hesitated before he had touched it and simply brought the bottle up to his mouth. He downed it all and pulled a face.

He knew he shouldn't, but he felt himself looking at his reflection. He stared at it; his emotions swirling about inside of him. The corners of his mouth curled into a grimace and he took a hateful glance at the empty bottle in his hand. He hurled the object at the mirror and the glass cracked. Even if he hadn't been so inebriated as he was now, he wouldn't have bothered to clean up the mess. He looked at it and then fell down on the bed; his legs collapsing beneath his weight. He sighed with contempt and waited for morning to come.

The first thing he heard was the patronising, high-pitched voice of Weyoun.

"Damar?" the Vorta began, his tone soft.

Damar heard him, but decided to ignore him. Weyoun was the last thing that he wanted to hear as he woke up. He kept his eyes screwed shut and turned over in the bed; his uniform clanking as he did so.

The Vorta diplomat sighed and upped his tone. "Damar, get up." He prodded the Cardassian.

Damar groaned and sat up. He hated sitting up. His back felt painful; his arms wouldn't support his weight; and his eyes refused to register his surroundings properly. He focused his eyes on Weyoun. "Ugh," he exclaimed, annoyed.

Weyoun looked down on him. He threw the bed cover off Damar and frowned. "You really have to lay off this," he warned him, picking the bottles of Kanar out from the bed, and placing them out of Damar's immediate reach.

Damar scowled at him in frustration. He made an incomprehensible groan.

Weyoun met his scowl with a stern glare.

Damar got his bearings, somewhat, and rubbed his temples wearily. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded from the clone.

The Vorta smiled angelically. Damar hated how he always looked so pure an faultless. "We have had a change of plan."

For the moment, Damar ignored that piece of information. "Why didn't you just call me on the comm system?" he asked.

Weyoun shrugged his shoulders. "You weren't answering," he said coolly. "Must have been quite a night."

Damar rolled his eyes tiredly and glared at the Vorta. "You should have told me about this... change of plan earlier."

"What?" Weyoun said, somewhat feigning surprise. "You mean when you weren't drunk? That'd be a chore."

Damar picked up a pillow and chucked it at Weyoun, who casually stepped out of its path.

Weyoun contained his laughter. "Get yourself cleaned up," he said, casting a disappointed look upon Damar. "You do look a sorry sight."

Damar scowled at him as he left.


	29. Hope

**2374: Dominion Headquarters**

Corat Damar smiled to himself. It was both a smile of happiness - that he would be able to see his beloved, and his son; and a smile of sadness, for he knew he would not be seeing the two of them in person anytime soon. His duty to the Union, to the Dominion, and to Gul Dukat had to take priority. They were at  _war._  Personal feelings and situations were not that important in comparison.

He ambled his way down the corridors and found his quarters. He missed his quarters back on Terok Nor, or Deep Space Nine as it was now known. It had been so long since he had set foot on a planet; a solid body, for such an extended period of time, but Cardassian didn't feel quite the same. Everywhere he looked, he would be greeted by the sight of annoyingly stoic Jem'Hadar and the angelic, patience-trying Vorta. He hated how Cardassian was now more or less in the place of Bajor in the Occupation. He and his people were being controlled and dominated by the Dominion.

He keyed in his access code to the quarters and the computer gave the command for the door to slide. He went inside and picked up a large bottle of Kanar. He sat down at his computer station, but didn't open the bottle. He wanted to - he needed to - but managed to refrain himself from doing so.

He ordered the computer to turn on and typed in a few commands with the Cardassian characters before him. He waited for the grainy display to load and stared in wonder when he saw the image on the screen.

"Keela?" he whispered, not wanting his transmission to be heard.

On the other end of the feed, Keela smiled at him. She looked a little tired, but Damar guessed that was because she had to raise a child by herself.

"You look as beautiful as ever," Damar declared, wanting desperately to be able to kiss her.

_"Oh, Corat,"_  she said in a wistful voice. **"I've missed you."**  She hung her head in sadness.

He wanted her to be in his arms. He wanted to hold her. She looked alone, though she had assured him that her family and friends on Earth were standing by her. "I have missed you, too," he told her. He reached up to touch the screen. "I wish you could be here," he murmured.

She smiled weakly. _"So do I,"_  she agreed sadly. _"I may not be able to come to Cardassia Prime, but you could come to Earth again."_

Damar lifted his head up and sighed solemnly. "I can't," he reminded her, seeing her face become even more crestfallen. "It's to dangerous."

_"This war..."_ Keela began cautiously, scared. _"I don't want you there. What if something happens to you, and I'm not there?"_

Damar shook his head, in the hope that the small, simple movement would help him shake the feelings of dread and wrongdoing and longing that he was constantly in possession of. "Don't worry for me," he said firmly. "How is Alexander Sejan?"

Keela tilted her head in an ambivalent way.  _"He's at school now."_

He had managed to visit her numerous times, and he would be ever glad when she ignored the rude looks he got from Earth passersby as they instantly linked his Cardassian visage to the horrors of the Bajoran Occupation. Since late 2373, though, when Gul Dukat had announced that Cardassia would be joining the Dominion, he had been forced to remain on Cardassia. Outsiders were treated with tremendous superstition, leaving Keela next to no chance of visiting. Dukat and he, himself, certainly were not as powerful in the Dominion as they were in the Cardassian Union.

Damar sometimes hated Dukat for appointing him his second in command during the War. He wanted to return to Keela and their son. He knew it was all for the greater good, though. That was what he had to keep reminding himself.

He thought of his son. His only child. "He is at school?"

Keela nodded and beamed at him, forgetting the desperate situation for a moment. _"Yes. Proper school, this time. Not just nursery."_ She smiled.

He couldn't believe his son was at school and he wasn't even there to send him off. He was his father, and family was one of the most important aspects of Cardassian life. He cursed himself internally, as he so often did.

_"This War should be over soon,"_  Keela guessed, hoped, wanting to lighten both of their moods.  _"You can see me then."_

Damar gave a thin, unconvincing smile. "I hope you are right."

_"I love you, Corat,"_  she said softly, her expression beginning to fade into sadness again. The backs of her eyes were starting to burn with tears. She held them back and laughed weakly. Keela sniffed and regarded him through teary eyes.

"I love you, too," he replied as the signal went dead. His voice choked as he said the words. He wondered when he would next see his lover. The screen went black and he reached for his Kanar, studying its contents with empty eyes.

Outside he could hear Jem'Hadar soldiers noisily marching. He knew what that meant. There was only one diplomat who went everywhere accompanied by a dozen soldiers.

The door slid open. That was another thing he missed about being on  _Terok Nor._  He had a little more privacy there. The annoying little Vorta had a habit of just entering whenever and wherever he wanted to.

"Damar," Weyoun announced. He shooed away the alien soldiers and the door slid close behind him. He waltzed over to where Damar was sat.

The Cardassian lifted up is eyes and downed a mouthful of Kanar. "What do you  _want,_  Weyoun?" he questioned him, clasping the bottle tightly.

"I just wanted to inform you of some important news," the Vorta said innocently. His cherubic smile was present, as always, and Damar wanted nothing more than to smash his frustrating face in.

Damar didn't offer for the Vorta to sit down and make himself comfortable. Instead, he picked up a glass and poured more Kanar out of the bottle and into it. He picked up the glass and examined it.

"It's a little early, don't you think?" Weyoun observed, smiling wryly. "Even for you."

Damar ignored him. "Just tell me and then leave," he ordered calmly.

Weyoun laughed and sighed with mock sympathy. "I'm in command, here," he reminded him. "Now," he said defiantly as he clapped his hands together briskly. "I need to inform you of more war casualties. I know how...  _passionate_  you are about these things."

Damar nodded his head slowly. He didn't even dare ask how many had died. He knew it would be a lot, and he knew the casualties would be Cardassian. No Vorta had been injured; no Breen or Jem'Hadar had died, either. And, even if they did, what did it matter? -to anyone? They had no understanding of death, nor could they fully appreciate the importance of it. They had no lamenting family and no sense of honour or pride. They were lab rats.

Weyoun crossed over closer to Damar, who was sat at the computer station in the corner. "While we're on the topic of how... passionate you are," he began slowly, making sure Damar heard and took in every word of what he was going to say. "I was looking through the security feed logs, when I came across a most interesting spectacle."

Damar stopped drinking the Kanar and set it down on the table, where it made a loud noise. He stared at Weyoun, his frustrated and angry blue eyes boring into the Vorta. Damar could only dread to what exactly Weyoun was referring. He gathered it was to do with Keela.

Weyoun was obviously enjoying his little charade. He smiled rat insufferable smile at Damar. "You never told me you had a wife."

Damar stared at him furiously. He kept quiet.

"Oh?" Weyoun cocked his head to one side, his purple eyes sparkling. "Who were you talking to, then?"

Damar's hands balled into fists and resisted the temptation of punching Weyoun were he stood. He stood up angrily, knocking over the Kanar in the process. "Shit," he swore.

"Well?" Weyoun pressed, still looking like his usual innocent self.

"Her name is Keela," Damar told him, after calming down a little bit.

Weyoun nodded, taking it in, and planning his next move. "You  _miss_  her?" Weyoun sounded genuinely concerned. His tone was ever so light and measured.

"Of  _course_  I do!" Damar yelled at him, surprised at the volume of his angry voice.

"And... you wish to go back to her?"

Damar sighed and looked at the Kanar as it seeped over the computer controls, causing sparks to rise. "I cannot," Damar replied calmly. "That is all that matters."

Weyoun smiled thinly, as if almost praising the usually rash and ill-tempered Cardassian for his ambience and control. "I will give you the list of the casualties," he said, finally changing the subject.

Though he hadn't noticed, Damar now realised that his eyes were begging with him to cry. He daren't break down in front of Weyoun. He forced the tears out of the way and nodded in response to Weyoun's words.


	30. Take Care

**2375: Dominion Headquarters**

_Why would Weyoun of_  all  _people ask me how I was feeling? What an odd question,_  Damar thought to himself. _Especially, to come from him._  He shrugged off that startling, disturbing thought, and poured himself a glass of his favourite drink. Just as he had poured the last of the thick, gloppy substance into a glass, he heard the commpanel outside his office beep. "Yes, come in," the Cardassian muttered lifelessly. He started to stash away his drink.

"Hello, Damar."

That voice was all too familiar to him. That annoyingly cherubic, high-pitched voice. A voice that was somehow pristine and perfect. Well, it would have been completely that, had it not been for the myriad of condescension and patronisation. "What do you want, Weyoun?" Damar questioned tiredly.

Unpeturbed by Damar's lack of verbal finesse, Weyoun gestured to the chair that was placed opposite Damar's desk. "May I?"

Damar grunted and then begrudgingly nodded.

Swiftly and delicately, the Vorta took a seat and then cast his weak-sighted judging gaze around the dull room. "I do appreciate that my species' sense of smell is not for one to brag about, but it does reek of-" With a great pause, he broke off and sniffed the air. "Kanar."

Stiffly, Damar managed to somewhat keep his cool. "Is there any pressing information concerning the fleet that you wish to tell me, Weyoun?"

The alien diplomat shook his head. "Nothing that severe, dear Damar."

Hearing that word: dear, pass though Weyoun's lips almost made Damar shudder. There was only one person whom had ever called him dear, and she wasn't with him. A muscle in Damar's jaw involuntarily twitched. "If there is no news which is of immediate importance... leave."

Feigning regret, Weyoun said, "Oh. I am sorry. Were you busy?"

Knowing there was literally no point in lying to Weyoun, much to Damar's annoyance, he sighed and gave in. "Even if I were, would you leave me be?" he asked.

Weyoun's pale, cherubic features creased into a smile. An infuriatingly smug smile. He shook his head solemnly, keeping his lilac eyes trained on Damar. "That's beside the point," he countered. "You aren't busy."

For a short moment, Damar was too pissed off with the annoying Vorta to even have a hope of trying to formulate a response. "How do you know that?" he quizzed Weyoun; inside, he was cursing himself beyond any practical belief.

Weyoun folded his hands in his lap. "Drinking alone is never a good thing, Damar," he said, his tone sounding dangerous and warning.

"I wasn't," Damar countered dully.

"You were," Weyoun countered, and Damar hung his head, partly in disgrace, partly in defeat, but mostly because he hated himself for all that was happening.

"Weyoun," Damar started. "Please, leave me alone." He took out another bottle of Kanar and brought it to his lips.

"I'm not too good at social interaction," the Vorta admitted. "But," he continued sternly. "I know that too much of that stuff can't be good for you."

Damar, on the other hand, seemed like he couldn't care less about the Vorta's seemingly heartfelt warning. He scoffed and gulped down the Kanar. "What do you care?"

"I hardly think the Founder will be very pleased when she finds out that the head of the leader of the Cardassian forces is a drunken wreck," Weyoun answered blandly.

That broke Damar. He slammed the Kanar bottle into the table and stood up, turning to face away from Weyoun. "I'm no leader," he yelled at the apparently frightened Vorta diplomat. "I am a mere figurehead. I don't even need to be here!"

Weyoun stayed seated for a while, and then got to his feet. "The people of Cardassia care about you, Damar," he said, preparing himself for a probable punch in the face at the hands of Damar.

Damar caught sight of his reflection in the thick glass of the window. He didn't much like what he saw.

At last, and Damar couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed, Weyoun got to his feet and made for the door. "Think about what I've said, Damar," he advised.

Weyoun had left and the room was once again silent, Damar stared at the Kanar, and, as always, it seemed as though it was staring back at him. He fought off the steadfast temptation of lifting the bottle off the table as downing the entire thing. He called up some files on his computer and found himself looking at images of Keela and his son. Their son. What would Weyoun know about what life was truly like? How wonderful it could be one moment, and then how soul-destroying it could be the very next. He was a clone. A damn clone. He might as well have been a robot. Damar stared fondly at the images that were on display on the computer screen and reached out with his hand to touch them, knowing it may be the closest he would get.


	31. The Breen

**2375: Dominion Headquarters**

"Do you have a complete list of the casualties recorded as a result of the Breen attack on Earth?" Damar asked the Vorta diplomat, once he was absolutely certain that the apparently ever-present Founder had finally decided to leave them be. It amused him to see her afflicted with a disease. He was correct; the Founders were no more holy than he was.

Weyoun frowned and then his expression was, once again, one of resolved neutrality. "Why are you so interested in Earth?" he asked the alien, not being able to think of a wholly justifiable reason himself.

Damar shot him a barely concealed scowl. "Just tell me," he demanded, sighing.

Weyoun met Damar's impudence with a partially raised eyebrow, making his purple eyes seem even more vibrant. "Patience goes a long way."

The Cardassian simply let out a derisive snort and approached the Vorta. Weyoun studied him scrutinisingly for a fraction of a second. Damar began to get even more annoyed. "Weyoun," he promoted him.

Weyoun smirked joyfully and clapped his hands together briskly. "To deprive you of the pleasure of tossing me out the nearest airlock," he began, as a smile played on his lips. "I will give you the list." He proffered a PADD to him.

Damar snatched it and began to scroll through the names. He almost felt his heart rise up to his throat, and he gripped the edge of the console table with a steadfast hand. He reached the centre of the register and studied each individual name with the utmost scrutiny. He found where his lover's name would surely be, but his fretting gaze was met by a different mixture of words, names he did not recognise. His shoulders slumped in relief and he shoved the PADD back in Weyoun's direction, ignoring the smirk.

Damar had a new feeling on his mind. Hope. Amongst all the warring and corruption and deceit and failures, there was a light. He would see her and his son very soon.


	32. Wise Words

**2375: Dominion Headquarters**

Waking up to see her smiling face. Leaning forward to kiss her cheek as she got ready to work at Quark's. He knew he would likely never get to experience that again.

Of course, he knew there were other ways around his needs and his wants. During his time on Deep Space Nine, that damnable but somehow reasonably acceptable Ferengi barkeeper had tried to introduce him to his holosuite program's. And, Damar was sorry to admit, Quark had nearly succeeded. He had entered the suite, but couldn't bare to lay eyes on her. Even though she was a myriad of photons, he couldn't bring himself to touch her. He found himself exiting the room promptly, stuffing the key back into Quark's brown hands.

Just running those oh so recent events through his mind made him angry. Angry at himself. Angry at Dukat. Angry at pretty much anything. He never thought he would've successfully found friendship in the likes of Kira Nerys and Elim Garak.

He didn't even know what had happened in the past few years. Cardassia allying with with the Dominion; Ziyal dying at his very own hand; Dukat's madness. Once, what seemed like eons ago, he had been the right-hand man of one of Cardassia's most revered rulers; the infamous Gul Dukat. Now, it was all a distant memory. All he had to hold to his name was that he was the figurehead for a forgotten power. People used to tremble at the mention of Cardassia. Now, it meant nothing. It was a laughing stock.

He needed someone to blame. It was certainly hard trying to find an appropriate recipient. He could blame Dukat, but their friendship was so great, so he promptly brushed that aside. Perhaps he could place the blame on Weyoun. That annoying little Vorta when would never accidentally walk into an airlock. Still, it was nothing to with Weyoun. The Kanar? Blaming a drink? Would that work? Damar shook his head angrily. "No," he said with a sigh. That was his fault. Perhaps the rest of it was, too.

At once, he started to his feet, and went toward the door. There was only one person whom could comfort him. Besides Keela, there was only the one.

The door opened and Dukat frowned at his once first officer. "Damar?" he announced, raising an eye ridge.

Damar cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Dukat," he started. He stared at Dukat's Bajoran look.

"Not at all," the Gul said, and he lead Damar into his personal quarters. He wondered how long it would take for him to get used to the smallness of his quarters at Dominion HQ.

Damar follows him in and stood rigidly.

"You look tired," Dukat observed dully.

Damar swallowed and said laughingly, "It's just Weyoun."

Dukat joined in with the laugh, but quickly noticed that something was up with his longtime friend. "Stay strong, Damar"

Damar shook his head and sighed, as a muscle in his jaw twitched.

Dukat held him at arm's length. "You were once such a strong young man," he reminded him.

The conviction in Dukat's words forced Damar to look up. "You put too much faith into me."

"Damar," Dukat said, this time with more firmness in his tone. "I know it is hard. Leaving my wife... was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"It isn't the same."

Shaking his head, Dukat countered, "It is. You are a father. I know how hard it is to have to leave your child and not see your woman. I promise you though, it will get better. The Vorta may not be the ideal choice for a leader, but he knows what he's doing. The Federation will be no match for the Dominion fleet."

"Thank you, Dukat," Damar muttered.

Stepping back and going to pour some Kanar into a glass, he gestured as of to ask if Damar wanted some. Damar started to nod, but promptly turned the movement into a shake of the head.

As Dukat drank the drink, he sighed. "I thought you had been speaking to... Keela regularly?"

"It is not the same," Damar answered sadly.

"I know, but you have to look at the matter at hand. The war is fast approaching. Cardassia needs you, Damar."


	33. Distance

**2375: Dominion Headquarters**

He knew he should be thinking about starship manoeuvres, fleet organisations, and diplomacy, but there were other things on his mind. To him, they were much, much more important, and that was all that mattered to him.

He didn't even dare consider exactly how long it had been since he had touched the Kanar. He had missed its taste; its smell; its presence. But, perhaps, the aspect which he missed the most was the fact that it would be capable of somewhat relieving the pain. The intense sorrow and despair he felt subjected to everyday - all thanks to Dukat's wise idea of having Cardassia join the Dominion. The war was pointless, Damar thought. At least, for him and for his beloved people, it was. There was no way the Dominion could defeat the Federation, the Romulan Star Empire, and the Klingon Empire. Hell, they could even have the Borg on their side and it would all pretty much be in glorious vain.

At last, he felt under control. Kind of. Sort of. Not really. Yet, in that short amount of time, he was able to think about other things. The Kanar was nothing compared to Keela. His lover and his friend; the mother of his only child. The child whom he would probably never be seeing again. Alexander Sejan's first days at school would not be seen by him; he wouldn't get to teach him about girls and work; he wouldn't see him be married and have children of his own.

The lover whom he would never have the chance to hold again. Thoughts of her filled his mind. Nothing would reach his neurones except memories and reminiscences filled with her. The way she looked; the way she smelt; the brightness she had brought to his life when all he saw was darkness on Terok Nor.

Her delicately featured face; those well-former cheekbones, glossy maroon hair, porcelain skin. Those eyes. Those bright aquamarine eyes. Never again would he look upon them. Properly. Without a view screen dozens of lightyears between them.

Her body was short and slight. He thought he was so delicate and so fragile, but she wasn't so. She was caring and thoughtful; intelligent and courageous; passionate and loving. Thinking that their relationship would be a mistake, Damar thought, was his own mistake.

Her legs, Damar thought, were short and slim and shone wherever there was light. He missed the smoothness of them. The sensuous touch they brought to him as she lay beside him.

The touch of her lips to his; so delicate and warm. He wanted to reach out and touch her face, and, in his tearful reverie, he very nearly did. The roughness of his own cold skin; the scaly and ridged textures, seemed to compliment her lively, smooth skin.

The beeping of his commpanel broke his reverie. So soon. He rubbed his temples with is weary fingers and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Damar," the voice said. It was Weyoun. "The Founder wishes to speak with you."

_Oh, joy._  Damar nodded and feigned politeness. "Of course. I'll be there right away."

He tucked his hand into his opposite sleeve and clicked a dial on his holographic rod. He smiled at the picture of Keela and their son. "I'll see you soon," he murmured, before gently shoving it back into place, as he briskly exited his quarters.


	34. All Good Things

**Mention of major character death.**

**2375: Earth**

It was strange. The sun was shining, and the people of the Bay Area were finally starting to come to terms with the devastating losses the planet had suffered at the hands of the Breen. Many Federation planets had offered their great support in wake of the attacks, including many Bajorans.

At home, Keela stared out of the window. She had been watching the reconstruction works for quite some time, now. Months had passed since the Breen attack, but, still, things did not feel quite right. There were still numerous construction workers mulling about, tractor beams blaring out at all kinds of angles and sobbing families.

Keela rubbed her temples and stood up from the couch. As he made her way over to her personal replicator, she was stopped in her tracks by a voice.

"Mum?" Alexander called out in a whining voice.

She spun around and looked down at her child. "Yes?"

"You said dad would be home soon," he muttered, fiddling with a stuffed dinosaur toy.

Keela felt something break inside of her. She beckoned for her son to come closer and he cautiously did so, watching her facial expression. She stroked her son's hair and bent down to his height. "I know, I know," she said softly, blinking back many painful tears. "He's just busy."

"Are you ok?" he asked her, frowning lightly.

Sniffing, she nodded. "Of course," she murmured. "Daddy's just got some work to do on Cardassia."

"Is it to do with the war?" he inquired, his grey eyes widening in alarm and intrigue.

"Where did you hear about that?" She didn't want her seven year old child to be aware of that.

The boy shrugged. "School. Some of my friends were talking about it." He looked down at his dinosaur toy, playing with its spiked, green tail. "My teacher said its already ended."

Keela sighed in despair. Surely young children should not be briefed on war situations, past of present. She shuddered and said firmly, "He promised. He'll be back soon." She hugged him close, protecting him. It was only logical that her son reminded her of her lover, whom she hadn't seen for what may well have been eons.

A knock at the door awoke her from her painful reverie. She got to her feet and wiped her almost teary eyes. Walking over to the door, she keyed in a command and it slid open. She was alarmed at the sight before her. It was a Bajoran.

"Can I help you?" Keela asked the alien stranger.

With a sorrowful expression, she shook her head and gestured forward. "I'm Colonel Kira Nerys of Deep Space Nine," she informed her.

"Deep Space Nine?" Keela repeated aloud. She recognised the name. "Terok Nor?"

Kira showed a glimmer of pain at the sound of that name; that Cardassian name. She squared her shoulders and said tightly, "Yes, that's it."

Keela blinked in disbelief and dread, before stepping back, to allow the Bajoran to enter.

Kira looked over to the young boy who was playing in the corner, and her mouth curled into a smile. Keela noticed that it was a sad smile.

Keela sensed something was up and hushed her son into his room. The air suddenly fell silent and she said, "Please, sit down."

Kira stoically took a seat and Keela sat beside her.

"What is it?" Keela asked.

"I am so sorry," the Colonel began tightly. She hated this part of the job.

A shadow of sadness and despair fell over Keela's features. She glanced around the room and studied the visitor's face. "It's Corat, isn't it?" she managed to choke.

Slowly, and to Keela's despair, Kira nodded. "I'm sorry."

To her surprise, she didn't cry, but intermittent sobs were let out. The salty tears were beginning to successfully burn the backs of her eyes; her retinas stung; and her nose was blocked. Keela sniffed and whispered, "How?"

Kira held her posture and said professionally, "A phaser shot."

Keela nodded, her mouth wavering almost to the extent that it was uncontrollable. "A... phaser?"

Kira's many years of combat and rebelling on Bajor during the Occupation had given her some sort of control over her negative emotions in times like these. However, nothing could really prepare her fully. She may have killed her first man - a lanky Cardassian dalin - when she was fourteen, but that didn't make her a harder person. "I was there."

"You were there?" Keela asked. "Please... tell me everything." She wiped her eyes and choked back the ever-returning sadness that would wash over her like a colossal, unrelenting wave.

Kira put her hand on the distraught Human's comfortingly. "We were storming the Vorta cloning facility on Rondac III," she told her. "A Jem'Hadar aimed his assault rifle on us, and Damar - Corat - shielded Garak and I. If it hadn't been for him, we would've all perished." She considered for a moment, falling silent, leaving the tumultuous air around them to settle eerily. "We were successful in our attempt to destroy the facility. If it hadn't been for Damar leading the Cardassia revolt, the war would've been lost."

Nodding slowly, Keela said in a small voice, "He told me about the revolt."

"He is a hero," Kira announced whole-heartedly. "The Cardassia Union is giving him full posthumous honours for his part in the war. There is to be a ship class named for him."

For a split second, a smile cracked Keela's crestfallen features. Damar-class.

"Damar's, erm..." Kira said softly, not wanting to move to quickly. "Funeral is to have complete state honours."

Keela's head snapped up, alarmed and disturbed. "Funeral?" It was too early to think about that.

"I'm sorry, but it is Cardassian custom to bury their dead as soon as possible."

"The... ceremony is to be on Cardassia?"

Kira nodded. "That's what I've been told. A shuttle can fly you and your son out in a few days."

The mention of Alexander clouded Keela's vision. She broke down, her voice becoming raspy and her sight breaking down. Kira hugged her and said comfortingly, "I am sorry. I really am." She sighed. "There have been many losses in the war. My captain... he's missing in action, as is Gul Dukat."

Keela's ears pricked up. "Dukat is dead?"

"Missing in action," Kira corrected her. "In the Fire Caves."

"Did you know him?" Keela asked. She and Dukat may have has their differences, but she cared for him. She didn't want him to die.

Kira raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly, despite herself. "You could say that."

"We all lost someone," Keela said absently.

Kira nodded. "We did. The number of dead is innumerable. I just want you to know how important Damar was in winning us the war. His foresight to see that the Dominion's views and values were wrong was instrumental."

Still quivering from the shock and the upset, Keela nodded and straightened her slumped shoulders.

"I didn't know him that well, but I knew of you. Both Dukat and Damar told me about you. He said to tell you he was sorry and to tell you he loved you and Alexander."

"Sorry for what?" Keela sniffed out the words.

Kira shrugged apologetically. "I don't know.


	35. The Ghost of You

**2375: Cardassian Prime**

The funeral procession was like nothing Keela had ever seen before. It was more, for lack of a better word, cheerful. The atmosphere was a little bit more lax than those of Hunan funerals that she had attended. The seats were all severely crafted. Nothing in sight was smooth. Instead, everything was ridged and ragged and all edges were sharp. The colours were bright, but were mostly red, green and yellow. Black, however, was the main colour in play, just like with funerals that took place according to Human customs.

Tears were shred and curses were uttered, but it was over soon. Keela once remembered Gul Dukat telling her that Cardassians valued efficiency. Only now did she gave cause to believe him. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to him. Damar had informed her, during their numerous video feeds, that the Gul had taken a massively overpowering like to even more Bajoran customs. Beyond that, though, she knew little else.

Some of the guests, Keela knew. She saw her parents, as well as her Starfleet officer brother, who was thankfully not caught up in the turmoil of the war. Also, she caught sight of Kira Nerys, on the arm of a man named Shakaar.

"I am sorry," a Cardassian said to her.

Keela nodded and said quietly, "Thank you." She didn't recognise him.

"I'm Garak," he announced, smiling. His attention was caught by the child clinging to Keela like a limpet. "And, you must be Alexander...?"

Alexander Sejan nodded shyly and loosened his grip on his mother slightly. Keela looked down at him and told him gently, "It's all right. You can go play with Mr Garak."

"I am terribly sorry," a gentleman said to her apologetically.

Keela expressed her appreciation for his concern and nodded bravely.

"I know this may seem trivial, but have you seen a man named Garak, have you?" He was silent for a short moment, before saying, "Julian Bashir." Awkwardly, he held out his hand.

She shook his extended hand. "Oh," she said, remembering his question. "He's with my son."

"I didn't really know Damar, but Garak has been telling me how he saved his and Kira's lives on Rondac III. He did more to help turn the tides of war in the Federation's favour than many others did. And, Ezri's been telling me how Damar saved he life, and Worf's. And said that if it hadn't been for Damar, they would still be in Weyoun's holding cell. "

"Weyoun?" Keela repeated. The name rang a bell.

Grimly, Bashir nodded. "Yes. He was Damar's superior, before the... uprising."

"Damar told me about him," Keela said thoughtfully. "Is he... still alive?"

Bashir shrugged. "I'm sorry. I don't know. You see, Weyoun was a member of a cloned species. At least, that copy of him is dead."

"I'm sorry about your captain," she said abruptly.

Julian Bashir nodded gratefully. "Garak's calling me over," he said, gesturing to the Cardassian tailor. "Join me?"

At first, she hesitated, but soon followed.

The one named Garak was accompanying Alexander, playing with the dinosaur.

A smile crept across her face.


End file.
